Presidential Perfection
by anni93
Summary: Carlisle is the President. Edward is the eldest son, expected to uphold the law at all times, and comply to his father's wishes. What happens when he falls for a Whitehouse tour guide? ExB All Human.
1. Tour Guide

Chapter 1—Tour Guide

**BPOV**

"So, what made you want to get this job?" Said the woman who had declared herself to be Lauren in a nasal voice.

Could her grammar be any worse? I surveyed her red and blue uniform and mentally grimaced. What had made me want this job? It was the only one I could find.

I plastered a fake smile on and formed an upbeat answer…after all…what did she care about me?

"Oh, y'know. I saw an ad that said you were hiring and I'm just such a fan of the Whitehouse, I mean, all the history here—who wouldn't want to share that with every one?"

I wanted to throw up. But my answer seemed to work. We started negotiating wages.

"It's 12 an hour— around 5 hours a day, 6 days a week— not really glamorous but I get that this isn't your main source of income..." she trailed off raising her eyebrows as if willing me to contradict her.

I gulped and mentally calculated the wages—and realised I'd only have 10 a week for food and gas.

"16 dollars and hour—it may not be my main job—but that's just criminal."

Her eyes narrowed, I was pretty sure that bartering for wages was illegal—but I desperately needed the money.

"Fourteen" she said menacingly

"Fifteen" I retorted—acting like I didn't care either way.

"Deal."

It took around two hours to run a background check on me— courtesy of the not-so-secret-service and I had the job. I paid upfront for the uniform that looked like a hairball that America's most patriotic cat had coughed up.

"You start tomorrow. 8 a.m. sharp. Don't", she paused, "be late"

I shook hands with the slimy woman and walked out of her office.

I ran my spare hand through my long brown hair in frustration. I was desperate. Because this job failed to pay well I would have to get a job at a diner or the like to pay for Charlie's medical bills.

Ever since my father had been diagnosed with dementia three years ago I had been struggling to keep my head above water and pay for his medical bills. I had first moved in with Charlie when I was 17, in my second last year of high school. It was two months later when he was diagnosed with dementia and a year later he had lost sense of who he was completely, only recognizing me every other day. It hurt when your own father didn't know who you were. I was 21 now, and Charlie had just moved into the mental age care facility here in D.C. My mother had sent me a couple hundred dollars so I could get a place and support myself for a few months, but my money was running out.

I walked through a door way into a wood-panelled room when I heard a group of people coming. Not wanting to be rude, I tried to open a door to the left, but it was locked, as was the next door I tried. The voices became clearer and I desperately looked around and hid behind a wooden cabinet.

As I awaited for the people to pass a large, no an enormous man came into the room He was quite literally the biggest man I had ever seen, with black curly hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a crisp black suit and dark shades; the outfit was completed by a skin coloured ear piece that attached to his collar.

I heard the large oak doors open with a slight squeak, and who should emerge but the president and his eldest son. They were both breathtakingly handsome. I had seen them both on television, of course, but they were even more absurdly good looking I real life. President Cullen had blonde hair, a charming smile and exuded trust. Edward, on the other hand had a messy, bronze mop and straight, angular features, with emerald green eyes to top it off. On television he always seemed calm and serene, but that was not the extent of his emotions known by the public; in paparazzi shots he often looked sullen and brooding, only adding to his 'bad boy' image as seen by teenage girls all over America. He was the countries most eligible bachelor, and he didn't seem to care.

They appeared to be having some sort of argument.

"That's the end of it Edward. I won't hear any more on the subject." He dismissed his son harshly and turned to a woman who resembled a highly efficient secretary

"Felicity, brief me on tomorrow's schedule."

"Carlisle, don't just sweep this under the rug!" Edward yelled, stopping in his tracks, forcing Carlisle to look at him.

"Don't act like it doesn't matter Dad, because it does." He folded his arms across his chest.

"Edward, stop acting like a teenager and accept responsibility for once! You keep doing stupid and reckless things just to gain attention"

Edward seemed to realise that there were other people in the room and his demeanour immediately turned defensive.

"Maybe now's not the best time to discuss it" Edward suggested coolly

"No Edward, you wanted to talk, so let's talk. You have been acting inappropriately since the death of your parents, and really I know you miss them, but is that any reason to act the way you have been?"

My jaw dropped as my mind sped at a million miles an hour. Edward's parents were dead. He must have been adopted. No wonder the Cullen's didn't look anything alike. I wondered if Alice, the younger daughter was adopted too.

"Edward, what's been going on?" Carlisle's voice turned soft and compassionate. He put a hand on Edward's shoulder. I realised with a shock that the room was entirely empty, bar me Edward and Carlisle. I nostalgically wondered how no one could have seen me.

Edwards's ripped away from his surrogate father as he was put off guard by the comment.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He seemed to be trying to convince himself. He was facing away from Carlisle, and therefore towards me. I saw a hundred emotions flicker across his face before he regained composure. I caught embarrassment, pain, anger…but there was something else…almost self loathing.

"Edward," Carlisle's voice sounded worn, "We all know that's not the case, Esme's worried, and she's not the only one. Just think about things before you do them."

Edward looked like he wanted to say a lot more, he looked like he wanted to run to his father and admit everything, but instead he took a deep breath and nodded his head.

Carlisle clapped a hand to Edwards shoulder and I could see that Edward almost let his guard down, almost, but not quite.

There was a long silence after Carlisle left the room. Edward dropped his folded arms and ran his long pale hands through is hair in apparent frustration and slumped against the wall.

"Dammit" he whispered quietly, his voice full of agony. I had a strange urge to comfort him. I cleared my head of those crazy thoughts and bit my lip. I had to leave now before I was discovered.

I attempted to silently tiptoe out of the room, but an inappropriately placed rug tripped me. I let out a slight gasp before hitting the floor with a thud.

I furiously blushed and picked myself off the floor with what little dignity I could muster.

Edwards's eyes locked with mine and he sent me a glare that I could only describe as bone chilling. He slowly moved towards me, his piercing eyes not leaving mine. I couldn't look away; I was trapped in those icy emerald eyes.

I was in a state of shock. I didn't know what would happen next, and strangely I found myself not caring. I knew I should be afraid, but all I could feel was awe and admiration for the beautiful man that stood in front of me. We stood for a long time in a silent standoff. I was shocked that I was here, in this room, with Edward Cullen. And judging by his demeanour and expression he hated me and I was unwanted.

Someone had to speak soon; the air was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

Just then the door burst open and the burly security guy burst into the room. I jumped and was able to break eye contact with Edward. The fear hit me then. I was surely about to get arrested.

"Emmett. How did this," he looked pointedly at me, "Happen?" Edwards face turned up in a crooked grin that left me breathless and the man named Emmett looked shocked, but then relaxed.

"The chicks man, you know how they go crazy over you." He strolled over and gripped me by the arm.

"Hey! Get your hands off me!"

"Sorry Miss, but you pose a security risk to—"

"I have a name, its Bella."

"Well, Bella, you're going to have to come with me."

"Not until you _let go_" I hissed, yanking my arm free of his grip.

With more grace than I thought I possessed I quickly knelt down, gathered my uniform, purse and jacket and haughtily stalked away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Emmett ran after me and once again gripped my arm and started steering me away from the exit.

"Don't touch me!" My voice broke and I was suddenly very scared. It brought back too many memories. Bad memories.

He seemed to read the fear on my face.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss, but you do have to come with me."

"Why? Because I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time? Because I was trying to do the right thing by not disturbing the president? All I wanted was a stinking' job! And look where that landed me! In a jail cell for the night." By the end of my little tirade I was nearly hysterical.

Then I noticed both men staring at me and I looked down and blushed profusely. I folded my arms across my chest, in an attempt to make myself feel less vulnerable.

I looked up again and Emmett and Edward were having some type of silent conversation. Edward caught my eye and glared hostilely. I immediately looked down.

Emmett took out his phone and sighed.

"Hey Jess…yeah its…" He seemed to shudder, "Emmy" Emmett grimaced

"Yeah, that's nice…hey listen we have a slight situation here in the red room"

"Yeah I just need a routine check on…" He looked towards me with a raised eyebrow.

"Isabella Swan" I said quietly

"Isabella Swan" he repeated

"Oh…well that's…yeah its all good now. Thanks Jess. Oh…umm. Dinner on Friday?" The expression on his face turned to absolute horror. "I would love to…but I have to…clean my jeep. No, it can't wait. Goodbye."

I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. He seemed to catch my smile when I looked up.

"Third time this week." He told me, smiling.

I laughed

"Well, Miss Swan, you're free to go. Don't be late tomorrow though" he winked at me and pointed me towards the door.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Well there you have it. This is my first fanfic and i would really like some feedback so please, if you took the time to read this im sure that you can take two minutes to review.


	2. Contrasting Similarities

****

Kudos to _isabellsah cullen_ who gave me the idea for this story

Chapter 2— Contrasting Similarities

**BPOV**

I jiggled my keys in the lock of my apartment. It wasn't working again.

"Damn it" I whispered resting my head against my door.

I lived in a block of apartments in Southwest D.C, a few blocks away from the Department of Motor Vehicles, which was known as the worst part of the quadrant. I dropped my brand new uniform as I used both hands in an attempt to open the door. The key made a strange sound and I removed it to find the tip had snapped off. Stupid, worthless, piece of junk. I would have to buy another deadbolt.

I gave my door a little kick and the door finally swung open. I shivered as I stepped into my apartment and locked the security chain and numerous sliding bolts that gave me some peace while I was sleeping at night. It was early September but the temperature was colder than usual. I could never afford to keep my apartment heated properly. I could barley afford to eat.

I dumped my stuff on the kitchen table and surveyed my apartment. It was a small, three room apartment. The kitchen had a table, so it doubled as a dining room. The apartment also contained one small bedroom with an en-suite. I flicked off the light in the kitchen and made my way to my bedroom.

I sighed in relief when I got there, it was my sanctuary; the one place I felt safe. I shut the bedroom door and slid home the bolt as well as locking the door. I had a small book collection that I had been building up since I was young. I trailed my fingers along the spines and selected a random volume. It was Wuthering Heights, one of my favourites. It had been my grandma's book, and the spine was very nearly ruined because I had read it so many times. I deeply inhaled the smell of old book and glue. I loved it. In better times, my mother had teased me about it, before she had grown distant and cold. I smiled slightly and thought about perusing the book before I went to bed, but I brushed the thought away. I was too tired, and I knew I would stay up until I finished it. I walked to the bathroom and flicked on the light. My sallow reflection stared back at me. I wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to warm up.

I gazed at myself in the mirror and was not pleased by what I saw. I had long stringy brown hair that fell straight down my back, mud coloured eyes and pale skin. My skin could be pretty in the right light, but I had no light here, I had no real happiness. I was slim, but soft somehow, obviously not an athlete. I ran my hand through my hair and noticed my anxiety bitten nails. Sighing, I turned away from the mirror. I briefly contemplated having a bath to warm up, but the hot water would cost money. After all, I had to take a shower in the morning, so there would be no use wasting that money just to feel warm for a few minutes.

I turned off the light and changed quickly into my sweat pants and flannelette top. I shivered and hastened to get under the covers. As I lay down I realised I hadn't eaten since that morning. My stomach growled in protest and I rolled over, trying to ignore it. I would have to go grocery shopping tomorrow.

I instead turned my thoughts towards my day. I had been job hunting and everywhere I went had refused me.

_**-Flashback-**_

_I tapped my foot nervously as I waited for the verdict. I needed this job. I needed it. I repeated the mantra in my head as I surveyed the lawyer's office where I was applying._

_A lady in a crisp black suit motioned me into her office. _

"_Well, Isabella, I've spoken to your previous employer. You were highly recommended I must say." She paused and the look on her face became professional and detached._

_I hadn't got the job. I made sure that I kept my composure._

"_I'm sure you are an extremely intelligent girl Isabella, but you have no credentials. You've never been to college and using your previous line of work as an indication, I just don't think that you'd fit in at Jefferson's & Sons."_

_What a stupid name, I thought angrily._

"_Thankyou for your time" I found myself responding with a polite smile as I shook her hand._

_As I walked out the door I fought back tears. A GPA of 4.00 and I couldn't even get a job as a secretary. _

_**-End of flashback-**_

A tear slid down my face. I tried hard not to blame this on my parents. It was not Charlies fault that I couldn't go to college. It was not Renee's fault that she expected me to solely support my father before I was actually an adult. It's not their fault, not their fault, I forced myself to think. It's my own fault I'm a loser, with a crappy job and a crappy apartment and a crappy life. As much as I tried to force myself to forget, it was their fault. But no one ever got anywhere by blaming other people. I was in charge of my own life, and I had my own destiny. The last thought in my mind was Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

I was fuming as I drove back to my apartment. When Carlisle had become president I vehemently refused to live in the Whitehouse with the others. I somehow convinced the secret service to let me live in my own apartment. I was, after all 23 and I should be able to live alone if I chose. Well, it wasn't actually that hard, I reflected, I just had to ask Jessica Stanley. How she got accepted into the secret service I would never know.

I turned my attentions back to matters at hand; like that pretty brown eyed who had so rudely eavesdropped on mine and Carlisle's conversation. I had to admit that I was immediately drawn to her, she was beautiful. After I realised what she had heard, what she must have figured out… I was horrified; I felt the anger building up. Anger at myself and this…this girl who could quite possibly ruin everything for me. What little peace I had gained since becoming adopted by the Cullen's could possibly be ruined for my entire life. I shook my head to remove any trace of her, but still, I remembered those deep, brown, expressive eyes and the moments when that delightful blush had spread across her face. The way that she laughed was simply exquisite…the sound was so melodic… And not to mention the mystery she presented…why had she acted that way when Emmett had touched her? She intrigued me, to say the least but why couldn't I figure her out? I usually could place people in an instant; I could almost hear their thoughts.

My train of thought was interrupted as I pulled up at the parking garage and flashed my key card at the garage to get it to open. It slowly would up and I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel impatiently.

"Finally" I muttered when it was raised enough for me to get my Volvo underneath it.

I parked it in my spot and caught the elevator up to my penthouse apartment. I flashed my key card again and the door opened with a mechanical clunk. I steppe into my cosily warm apartment and hung my jacket on the hook near the door. I turned around and assessed my apartment. I was in the foyer at the moment, which I followed into my living room. In this room there was my grand piano, a few matching sofa's and a fireplace. Esme had completely decorated this apartment and I didn't really care much for the décor. This room lead into a spacious kitchen and on the other side of that was the dining room. I imagined most would consider this apartment huge, as there were three bedrooms, but I had never lived differently. I made my way to the bedroom, leaving the lights in the kitchen and dining room on. I ran myself a bath as I spared a glance at the wall of books I had acquired over the years. I randomly selected one and when it turned out to be Wuthering Heights I sighed in exasperation, slotting it back into place. Why Alice had bought me it I would never know. My dislike for the book was not a secret.

I walked back into the bathroom and examined myself. I had messy bronze hair, emerald green eyes and fairly good features. My twice-weekly trips to the gym ensured I stayed in shape and I had a clean bill of health. Though I wasn't hideous it was obscene to say that I was the best looking man in the country. Absolutely obscene. I quickly undressed and relaxed in the bath tub for half an hour, until the water became cold. I dressed in grey sweatpants and a white singlet before turning off all the lights. My mind drifted towards her…Bella. I shook my head; I must stop thinking about her. I instead turned my thoughts to the running argument that had burst forth today. Whatever he said, I would not continue his 'legacy' as he so fondly called it. Politics were for animals, I did not belong there. As much as I respected Carlisle, my father in every way but one; he would not interfere with my fate. As I fell into the place between consciousness and dreaming my mind conjured an image of Bella; blushing and radiant.

* * *

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­For those who don't know (I didn't know until today either). Washington D.C is divided into four quadrants. Northwest, Southwest, Northeast and Southeast. The Whitehouse is in the Northwest quadrant and the Southwest is generally considered the worst part of D.C. If you actually live in D.C, I would love to hear from you, because I have no idea about it. At all. Please review, and tell me what you thought of Edward's Point Of Veiw. It would be greatly appriciated.**


	3. Family Ties

**I was hesitating about posting this chapter, because it felt unrealistic to me, but after procrastinating for two days, I finally updated, sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer:**I forgot to put this on my other chapters, but I don't own Twilight, I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit.

Chapter 3—Family Ties

**BPOV**

I woke with a jolt to the sound of a car alarm. It was probably just those kids down the road jacking another car. I pulled my pillow over my head and groaned. A few seconds later my watch alarm went off. I sighed and yanked my pillow off my head. I sat there for a few more minutes, just trying to wake up. It was quite cold again this morning. I sighed and bolted to the bathroom, my body involuntarily shivered and I quickly shut the door. As was my routine, I set my five-minute timer and stripped. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water warm my cold body. I quickly washed my hair and just stood in the shower until the timer went off. I sighed and quickly towelled off.

I gasped as the frigid air rushed into the bathroom. I bit my lip and quickly got dressed in my new work uniform. Forgoing my purse I grabbed my backpack and stuffed a spare change of clothes in there for when I got off work. I yanked the brush through my hair a couple of times and threw it into a ponytail. It was unmanageable as usual.

I unlocked my bedroom and threw two pop tarts in the toaster and ate them quickly. I grabbed my coat of the kitchen table where I had left it yesterday. I slid back the numerous bolts on my door and realised that it didn't have a lock. I sighed, realising how insane I was. I re-locked all the doors and opened the window in my bedroom. Putting the backpack on my back I squeezed out onto the fire escape, leaving my window slightly ajar. I slowly climbed backwards down the fire escape and stepped onto the lid of the dumpster that was conveniently placed underneath it. I furtively glanced around to make sure no one had seen me.

Content that no one had, I walked to my truck and slit the key in the rusty lock. I wasn't afraid to leave my car on the street, because it wasn't worth stealing. It was an old Chevy truck. It was a faded red and the bulbous cab was rusting on the outside slightly. No matter how old or how rusty it was, I loved it; it made me feel safe. I shook myself out of dreamland and jumped in my truck, locking the doors and turning the heaters on. I rumbled up the street and turned onto the highway.

When I rolled up there was a shiny, new Volvo in front of me. At that moment Edward Cullen rolled down the window and was immediately let through. His eyes flickered to mine, first widening in shock and then narrowing in hate. My heart rate picked up and I looked away, blushing. I rolled up to the security window and wound down my window, expecting to be let through as Edward had been. I was wrong.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the security guy asked

"Three holes in the ground?" I said innocently

"Very funny" he didn't look like he found it amusing.

I glanced at his name badge and waited for him to speak.

"So. What brings you to the Whitehouse?" he leaned in though my window, so he was practically breathing on me. I fought away the urge to throw up.

"I got a job here as a tour guide yesterday." I gestured to my uniform. He slowly looked me up and down. His eyes locked on my chest and he licked his lips unconsciously.

I drew my arms around my body and shifted away from the window slightly.

"So where's your pass?"

"Pass? The interviewer didn't say anything about a pass" I said honestly

"Sure she didn't. You know how many times the 'tour guide' routine has been used? I'm going to have to ask you to step out of your car."

"I'd rather not," I said forcefully, "Why don't you just call Jessica Stanley? She's the one who hired me"

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Why I didn't do anything wrong and if you just call Jessica—"

"Jessica doesn't do employment," he spat, far to close to my face, "Now Miss, either you leave or step out of the car" I sighed hugely, turned off my truck and reached to grab my jacket.

When I turned back a gun was trained on me. Right between my eyes.

"Drop the weapon" he said, low and deadly.

I couldn't speak, so I just dropped my jacket back on the seat.

"Now, keep your hands where I can see them and step out of the car" he opened the door for me and I stepped out.

This was insane, I hadn't done anything wrong in the slightest and here I was, freezing with a deranged man pointing a very real looking gun at me. I felt my heart rate increasing.

"Good." He looked at me in a perverted way. "Now, I'm going to do a frisk search, to see if your concealing any weapons" he looked too happy at the fact, and I finally spoke.

"This is completely unnecessary. I haven't done anything wrong, and I refuse to be frisked." I said adamantly, folding my arms across my chest

**EMPOV**

I sighed, making my way towards the security gate. I hated that shift, but I hated the guy who was there now more. In the distance I saw him pointing a gun at the girl from yesterday. An angry haze filled my mind, how dare he. She looked like she was about to pass out. I growled angrily and jogged closer. I stopped dead in my tracks when he started feeling her up. I could see her protesting.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I bellowed, closing the distance and taking my gun out of its holster. That was no way to treat a woman.

"Mr McCarty! I was just I…um…" he trailed off, probably thinking of a cover up story.

"This girl was going to shoot me! But it's alright, I got her to drop her gun, and I was just checking for concealed weapons."

The terrified girls face was telling a different story.

"You know what James? After you _drop your gun_," I pointedly stared at his weapon, which he hastily dropped, "This is how _I _think it went down. Ms Swan here rolled up to the gate, trying to get into work, when you stopped her, gave her a hard time and forced her out of her car." I took a breath and he looked shocked at the fact that I knew her name.

"Then she went to pull the keys out of the ignition, or reached for her jacket or purse or ID or _something_ when you pulled the gun on her. Then, like any perverted man like yourself would do, you took the opportunity to feel her up, under the pretence of 'checking for concealed weapons'" I made air quotes with my free hand

"If I hadn't arrived, I don't want to know what would have happened, and since this isn't a first time offence you're on report, go to the main office immediately and I'll have the Head of Department write you up."

He looked hesitant and shot a look at his gun. **(Shot a look at his gun! Sorry, I have a thing with puns)**

"Now" my voice was low and deadly and I moved my gun slightly to show him I meant business.

"Yessir" he squeaked and ran away

"That's right, run you maggot, run" I muttered angrily under my breath

I heard Bella let out a shaky laugh next to me. I gave her a brief smile before turning my attention to more important things.

"Mr Johnson?" I spoke into my earpiece.

"Ah, Emmett I guess its your doing that there is a grown man wetting his pants in front of me?"

"Yeah, I just sent him there…there was a…," I glanced at Bella who looked on the verge of blacking out, "situation. I'll do the paper work later; maybe you should just leave him in a holding cell to cool off…"

"Was it really that bad? Do you think it's necessary?" Mr Johnson asked

"Yes, it was that bad. I'll tell you the details later sir, but I have to deal with something here first."

"Tell me something Emmett?"

"Yessir?"

"Was he working at the front gate?" he sounded as if he knew something

"Yes, as a matter of fact he was sir." I waited for him to explain himself

"And I assume that there is a young lady standing next to you right now?"

"Yessir" my eyes narrowed

"This isn't the first time something like this has happened, don't worry about James, he wouldn't hurt a fly" My jaw dropped open. Was he serious?

"Mr Johnson, Laurent, I don't think you've grasped the seriousness of—"

"Nonsense Emmett, nonsense. I'm sending him back right now."

It took all of my self control not to pummel James to the ground when he returned.

"Get in the passenger's side" I told Bella

She opened her mouth to protest, but after seeing the look on my face she jumped in. I twisted the key in ignition and the truck came to life with a roar. I was still fuming and I revved the engine until it was practically wheezing.

"Sorry" I said bluntly to Bella.

She looked uncomfortable, and I knew that was partly my fault.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I impatiently waited for the gates to open

"If you mean besides the fact that I practically got raped by a security guard, sure, I'm doing peachy" she quipped sarcastically. I couldn't help but laugh, despite the situation.

A sly smiled slipped onto her face and I knew she hadn't taken offence.

"Hey, no offence but you have a really crappy car"

"I resent that! My car is perfectly capable." She paused and I looked at her sceptically

"As long as you don't go over 55"

I laughed loudly, and moved the car forward; James had finally opened the gate. I shot him a death glare as he looked at Bella as if she were something to eat.

"My father gave it to me for a 16th birthday present" her voice as quiet, and sad.

"Oh, I see, it was his car from when he was a kid"

She laughed and slapped me playfully. I pouted.

"Ow Bella. That hurt" she saw past it

"Oh I'm sure Mr Big Muscle Man"

"I like that name." I pulled into the underground employee parking lot and killed the engine.

"Bella?" I asked seriously

"Yeah?"

"I want you to call me if that guy gives you anymore trouble" I scribbled down my cell number and gave it to her.

She bit her lip and smiled hesitantly.

"No offence Emmett" she teased, using my words from before, "but what's with the big brother routine?"

"Huh, I dunno, maybe you need someone to look out for you" I smiled, we had a connection, but it wasn't romantic, it was just friendship.

"Well, then, welcome to the family" She laughed lightly.

**BPOV**

I smiled timidly at Emmett.

"No offence Emmett" I teased, "but what's with the big brother routine?"

"Huh, I dunno, maybe you need a big brother to look out for you" he smiled

"Well, then, welcome to the family" I said, laughing.

I felt something I hadn't in a long time; friendship.


	4. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Twilight.

**Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it has a bit of Edward, so I know you will :) **

Chapter 4—Curiosity Killed the Cat

**BPOV**

Emmett ambled alongside of me as he led me to where I would be starting work.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah Bella"

"What's the deal with the Cullen's? I mean…if you can tell me" I blushed and he laughed at me.

"I guess from yesterday, you know that Edward is adopted?" I nodded and blushed at my rude behaviour the previous day.

"Well, he was adopted when he was thirteen, his parents died from viral pneumonia, and it was a miracle that he didn't die form it himself."

I bit my lip to stop it from trembling. I didn't like the sound of him being dead, and I mentally cursed myself for being so attached to him after knowing him for ten minutes. I didn't even speak to him for crying out loud!

"And Alice?" my curiosity got the better of me; _curiosity killed the cat, Bella_ the rational side of my brain screamed.

_Yes but satisfaction brought it back_ whispered the stupid side.

Emmett frowned.

"Alice, she's a whole different story. When she was little, about eight or nine, she kept having these weird feelings, premonitions I guess you could call them. She would know things before they happened. One day she told her parents that her older brother and his girlfriend were going to die in a car crash the next day. When it came true her parents had her committed. She was just a little girl, and they threw her in the loony bin. A few years later her parents died, and the freaky thing is they died in a car crash, on the exact same day that her brother did; three years later" I shivered, it was just awful that they would do that to their little girl.

"Then there were complications, the loony bin couldn't keep her anymore, because of legal reasons. Carlisle and Esme had heard about her, and they adopted her and supported her."

"Stop. Don't tell me anymore! I don't want to intrude or anything" I said guiltily

"It's fine Bella, I trust you and I'm sure that you wouldn't tell anyone. Besides, they wouldn't mind."

"You sound like you know them pretty well" I noted

"Well, yeah, I'm getting to that. You see, a few months after they adopted Alice Esme's sister and her husband also died." He paused and I could tell that he was editing something.

"She had twins; Jasper and Rosalie" He smiled goofily at the mention of Rosalie's name

"Its not exactly common knowledge but they adopted them too, and I met Rose when I first got a job here."

"Emmett you dog" I teased and I couldn't help but smack him on the shoulder.

I realised that I was supposed to report to work almost an hour ago. I sighed; I was going to get fired.

"Well, I better get back to work. Bye Bella" He waved and grinned hugely.

"Yes well we don't pay you for nothing" a velvet voice said sarcastically

My heart leapt into my throat at the sound of his voice, and I immediately blushed and looked down.

When I looked up Edward was studying me with a curious look in his eyes.

"Aren't you a little late?" he asked pointedly in a polite, detached voice. I felt like he was personally attacking me.

I opened my mouth, intending to give him a sarcastic answer when Emmett cut in.

"There was another incident at the front gate" he said angrily, conveying his meaning with his eyes

"What happened?" Edward growled at me.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I was taken aback by the burning anger in his eyes.

"Please Bella?" his eyes burned intensely. Oh gosh, he knows my name!

I was confused by the intensity in his eyes and my mouth stared moving before my mind could stop it.

"I-I-just pulled up at the gate and he started hassling me, asking what I was doing here and stuff. And then I told him I was here to work and he said that people tried that 'ruse' all the time to get in the Whitehouse. I tried to tell him that I wasn't lying and I even told him to call the lady who employed me but he wouldn't. Then he told me to get out of the car and I did, and then Emmett came and let me in" I was editing. But he didn't need to know.

"Please Bella!" Emmett scoffed, "The guy had a loaded gun pointed between your eyes!"

"What?!" Edward whipped his head in the direction of Emmett. He had that strange look of anger in his eyes again.

"Yeah, obviously Bella didn't think it was important enough to mention to you" he snorted, "Not to mention the non-consented frisk search that James conducted"

I shuddered at the memory of his hands all over me. He had even managed to slip one of his dirty paws up my shirt, but he also had a gun, and I couldn't do anything.

I wrapped my arms around my chest and looked down.

"I have to get to work; Jessica's going to kill me"

I tried to step around them but a hand caught the strap of my backpack.

"You're not going anywhere Bella. Sit down" He forcefully pushed me onto a leather couch

I opened my mouth to protest but I shut it after Edward threw me a look. Why did he even care? It didn't make sense. He hadn't even known me for one day. The first time he had actually spoken to me directly was a few moments ago.

"No, really, I have to go! I need this job." I tried to say forcefully, but it sounded weak, even to my ears. I attempted to stand up again but Edward placed both of his hands on my shoulders and pushed me down.

I sighed theatrically and looked down into my lap. Edward still hadn't let go of my shoulders, and I relished in the human contact; it wasn't often that someone touched me in a non-threatening way. To my horror I started to cry.

**EPOV**

I pulled up at the security gate. Another day another pervert. I sighed and rolled down my automatic window.

"Mr Cullen!" said the enthusiastic security officer.

His thoughts were plastered on his face. He was trying to impress me or the like. I realised he was taking and toned into the conversation. No more then a few seconds had passed.

"…and then I said, 'right—'"

"That's nice James. I'm running a little late so could you please let me through?" Just let me through damn it!

"Sure thing Mr Cullen" he said

The gates started to open and I saw the pretty girl from yesterday in my rear view mirror.

I wasn't expecting what I saw, she was wearing a tour guide uniform, I could see that much. She would be here almost every day. I felt my eyes involuntarily narrow and she looked away, a delicious blush spreading in her cheeks. I shook my head to clear away the thoughts of the beautiful girl that infuriated me.

I rolled through the gates and to the underground garage, parking quickly and locking my car. I took a moment to survey it. I loved my car. I shook my head at the strange thoughts I was having and continued to my office.

Carlisle had employed me as an unofficial assistant to the President. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. What was I going to do about the girl? Bella…hmm, even her name indicates beauty. I heard a soft voice echo through the halls and immediately I snapped back to reality.

I heard a soft thump and a light laugh.

"Emmett you dog" I could hear the smile in her voice.

I stepped out of the office, staying behind Bella.

"Well, I better get back to work. Bye Bella" he waved with a stupid grin on his face

"Yes well we don't pay you for nothing" I said, my voice laced with sarcasm

She jumped slightly at my sudden appearance and flushed red. So beautiful. She looked up at me and I wondered what had caused the blush, it couldn't have been me. I got my emotions in check.

"Aren't you a little late?" I asked politely.

It was almost nine-thirty, and I knew that tour guides usually started at eight.

She opened her mouth and I could see the angry resolve in her eyes, when Emmett spoke instead.

"There was another incident at the front gate" he was angry and by the look in his eyes I knew exactly what he meant.

The guy that was usually on the security gate was known for jumping the gun; literally.

"What happened?" my voice was a low growl

"Nothing. I'm fine." She looked scared; what had he done to her?

"Please Bella?" I asked, intently searching her expressive brown eyes.

"I-I-just pulled up at the gate and he started hassling me, asking what I was doing here and stuff. And then I told him I was here to work and he said that people tried that 'ruse' all the time to get in the Whitehouse. I tried to tell him that I wasn't lying and I even told him to call the lady who employed me but he wouldn't. Then he told me to get out of the car and I did, and then Emmett came and let me in" her eyes tightened and I knew she was leaving something out.

"Please Bella!" Emmett contradicted, "The guy had a loaded gun pointed between your eyes!"

"What?!" I was filling with anger; there was no way in the world that this guy was getting off scot-free.

"Yeah, obviously Bella didn't think it was important enough to mention to you" he snorted, "Not to mention the non-consented frisk search that James conducted"

I nearly lost it at the thought of that pervert running his hands over her body. She shuddered at the memory and I felt sick to my stomach. She folded her arms over her chest.

"I have to get to work; Jessica's going to kill me" she looked down and tried to sidestep me.

I instinctively caught her by the strap of her backpack.

"You're not going anywhere Bella. Sit down" I was angry, absolutely fuming, and I was going to ensure that something was done about this

"No, really I have to go! I need this job." She was trying to be strong, but her voice betrayed how scared she was. She tried to stand up again but I put both of my hands on her shoulders and forced her to sit.

I crouched down so I could still hold her her. Her shoulders were soft and warm. I had never noticed how good she smelled, but it was a mouth watering combination of strawberries and freesia's.

She looked down and started to cry. Oh God what had I done?


	5. Whipped

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight

**Well here is chapter five. Aren't you lucky, two in one day. I would like to give a shout out to _WatchingCat, lilvoice1, GrlWithoutAName _and _isabellsah cullen _for reviewing each chapter. They make me want to write, so thankyou.Sorry if there are heaps of errors, but i really wanted to put up another chapter today. Please review and tell me what you liked/hated. **

Chapter 5—Whipped

**EPOV**

I felt a pull in my heart as she buried her face in her hands her crying had escalated to sobs now.

I shot a horrified glance at Emmett and he raised his hands as if to say 'don't ask me'.

I was shocked at how fast Bella had changed from strong and defensive to vulnerable and weak. It desperately made me want to protect her, just wrap my arms around her tiny body and shield her from the world. I quickly banished these thoughts—it was insane that I should feel so.

I heard the murmur of people talking coming closer. I removed my hands from her shoulders and, wanting to give her more privacy than the very public hallway offered, I gently picked her up, cradling her against my chest and carried her to my office.

She stiffened when she realised what I had done. I felt her squirming, but a few seconds later her small body was heaving with sobs again. I tried to set her down on the black leather sofa in my office but her hands gripped my shirt in a tenacious hold; she wouldn't let go.

I heard the door click shut as Emmett followed us into the room.

"Bella…" I murmured softly, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable, "let go"

She just shook her head frantically and buried it in my chest. My breath caught and I sat down on the sofa, placing Bella gently on my lap. I kept my arms around her and allowed her to rest her head on my chest and cry out her fears. I closed my eyes and rested my head on hers, inhaling her sweet smell. She was still sobbing like there was no tomorrow. Call me a masochist, but I was actually enjoying the contact with Bella. It seemed like she fit perfectly in my arms.

I was reminded of another person's presence when Emmett coughed lightly. I snapped my eyes to him shooting him an angry look for interrupting my less than rational thoughts. He smiled goofily and pulled an A4 piece of paper out of the printer tray and an extra-large magic marker out of my top drawer. My eyes followed his actions curiously. He grinned like a kid who had done something wrong as he hunched over what he was writing so I couldn't see. I noted that Bella had stopped sobbing, but I could still feel her crying. I gently rubbed her back with my hand, murmuring a few soothing words to her, enjoying it more than I should.

I glanced up to see that Emmett was holding up a makeshift sign that read "WHIPPED" in capital block letters. I scowled at him but got distracted by Bella making a whimpering noise and shifting slightly. I looked down in alarm but noticed that she had just moved her head to rest on my shoulder, and she had closed her eyes. I smiled; she was falling asleep. She looked so cute. I looked up at Emmett, who was smiling gleefully. He pulled the cap off his trusty magic marker again and flipped over the paper. A few seconds later he finished and showed it to me. "I TOLD YOU SO" I scowled and looked away, not wanting to admit that he was right.

She shifted in my arms and a small crease appeared between her eyebrows. She mumbled something and shifted again.

"…the damn deadbolt again…piece of shit…" I was slightly alarmed, and had to check if she was awake or not before I realised that she was talking in her sleep.

I exchanged a swift glance at Emmett, who seemed as perturbed as I was. After a minute it started again.

"…I didn't do it…no…no! Don't touch me! Please…please…" her voice was a whisper now, and I could here the fear and pain in it. I felt the tremors that wracked her delicate body. I froze before wrapping my arms around her more securely. Emmett, who had diverted his attention to my swivel chair, sat up straight and tensed slightly.

"Please don't! No!...please…" she murmured incoherently for a while before she calmed down. It hurt me to see her like this, in so much emotional pain. I scolded myself for becoming so attached, but who couldn't like this beautiful angel? I stroked her hair softly and bit back my laughter at her next comment.

"Thankyou Emmett…stupid goofy bear" she sighed and I watched Emmett's face break out in a smile.

A few more minutes passed and I watched her face as a dozen expressions flitted across it.

She sighed, seemingly content.

"Edward…mmm…Edward" My heart stopped and I looked frantically at Emmett, who was barely containing his laughter. He simply held up his "WHIPPED" sign again, now doubled over in silent fits of laughter.

I couldn't help but silently agree. Within one day of meeting her I was completely and utterly taken by Bella Swan.

**(A/N Who wants to be Bella right now? Raises hand)**

**BPOV**

I hid my face in my hands as I began to sob. I couldn't help it, I was just feeling so overwhelmed and Edwards's presence wasn't helping things. My feelings were just so irrational around him. I heard people coming down the hall and my crying intensified. Great, more people to witness my mental breakdown.

I was shocked when I realised that Edward was carrying me, I froze in shock but relaxed when I inhaled his heavenly smell, pressing my tear stained face into his chest. Normally I wouldn't be this forward, but all rational thoughts had gone out of my mind as soon as he had touched me.

He tired to set me down on the couch, but, stubbornly, I wouldn't let go.

"Bella…"he murmured softly, "let go" his voice was as soft as rose petals.

I shook my head and snuggled closer too him, still scared, and still crying my eyes out; I was an emotional mess.

I felt him adjust me slightly and I felt guilty, I must have been very heavy. I couldn't stop crying, and I didn't want to let go, I felt so safe here, in his arms. H felt him rest his head on mine and I inhaled his breathtaking scent again. He was so warm and comforting, I felt so safe, and even though I knew this couldn't last and that there would be some very awkward questions later I felt myself calming down marginally. I heard Emmett moving around and some papers rustling, but I just didn't care, I didn't care about anything other than Edward.

And that was very, very stupid.

His hand rubbed my back comfortingly and I felt myself relax even more, still crying, but less intensely now.

"Shh, Bella, it's going to be ok" his voice was so quiet and soft it sounded like a lullaby.

I was so close to sleep now. Moving so that my head instead rested on his shoulder, I slowly fell asleep.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:--:- -:--:- -:--:- -:--:- -:--:- -:--:- -:--:- -:--:- -:--:- -:--:- -:--:--:--:- -:--:- -:--:--:--:- -:--:- -:--:-

"So he had a gun trained on her" I heard an unfamiliar female voice whisper anxiously.

"Yeah; right between the eyes. It was pretty intense, and remember how she acted when I grabbed her yesterday Edward?"

I moved slightly, inhaling his delicious smell. His grip tightened and I felt him nod.

"It was like where I touched was burning or something, she automatically shrunk back from it, it must have been a thousand times worse today, when he was touching her like that"

I ignored the words and tried to go back to sleep. I was warm and safe and…happy. I never wanted to wake up if it meant I got to lye in Edwards arms. But, inevitably, I yawned and my eyes opened to find one incredibly curious girl staring at me.

She had spiky black hair, and was thin in the extreme. Her features were prefect and pixie-like she couldn't have been that much younger than me.

There was silence in the room until Edward spoke, alleviating the tension.

"Alice-Bella, Bella-Alice"

"Hey Bella" she smiled widely

"Hi Alice" I murmured shyly

I was hyper aware that I was still in Edwards arms. He must be very uncomfortable by now. I made to move, but he wouldn't let go.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I-I you must be uncomfortable, I'll move if you want"

"Please don't, its tolerable" I didn't understand the reasons behind his words. He had asked me not to move, what did that mean?

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in" Edward called. I could hear the words resonating through his chest.

I sat up fully, more awake now and turned my attention to the man standing in the doorway. He had blonde hair and a tall, yet stocky build. He closed the door with a snap and stared at Edward and me with a curious look in his eyes for what seemed a long time. I blushed and instinctively hid my face in Edward's chest. I heard him chuckling and I committed the sound to memory, for I knew that I would surely have to wake up from this heavenly dream soon.

"Jasper" Alice said with a wry smile on her face. Her eyes were sparkling and bright with happiness

"Yes Alice?" Jasper seemed to be in the same condition.

"What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing much, just passing by and I thought I'd come talk sports with Edward." He smiled wryly, obviously lying.

I looked to Edward for an explanation to this strange behaviour. Both he and Emmett were looking away, pointedly staring at the ceiling or the like, seemingly completely oblivious as Alice and Jasper shared a look full of pure love. I looked away and blushed, embarrassed. I would find out about them sooner or later.

There was silence in the room as I looked around his office. The curtains were gold, as was the plush carpet. The walls were black, with one feature wall that was a textured gold. The theme of gold and black ran through the room, completed with a modern black clock. That read 3 o'clock.

"Shit" I whispered, breaking the trance that the room had been under.

I tried to untangle myself from Edward.

"What?" he looked alarmed and relinquished his hold on me.

"I'm so late! Shit! I'm so fired! I need this job. Crap!" I was hopping around on one foot, trying to pull my shoe on. Someone had removed them while I was asleep. As I went into my frenzy I noticed that Alice and Jasper had silently slipped out of the door. I lost my balance and started to fall until Edward steadied me with a look of amusement in his eyes.

"What?! Don't look at me like that!" he burst out laughing, "What are you laughing at Edward? Do you think that me not being able to pay rent and getting forced onto the streets is funny? Do you?! My voice had a slightly hysterical note to it. By the time I finished both Edward and Emmett were laughing their heads off.

Emmett had tears running down his face.

"Bella…Ha, Ha!" he gasped, "Bella, stop…please stop...I can't take it" my jaw dropped open in bewilderment and I knew I must have had the blondest look on my face. **(A/N No offence to blondes, but I thought it was the right description)**

"What Emmett?" I was furious

"We…ahhh" he sighed and wiped away the last of his tears.

"We called Jessica, y'know, to tell her you were going to be late…you are going to laugh when you hear this Bella, I swear. Anyways, she said that you didn't start 'til tomorrow! I mean what are the chances?"

"Oh." I paled and sunk unsteadily to the floor. No, no, no! I hade distinctly heard her say today!

"Bella? Bella?!" Edward was crouched in front of me, looking worried.

"You mean…" I took a deep breath, "You mean I didn't have to go through any of this?"

"I seriously doubt it Bella, if it wasn't us who had called, and you just had shown up late, I'm sure you would have been fired. Jessica was just trying to find a way to please me, and save her own skin."

"I'm sorry I disturbed your day. I'm just sorry. I should go now." Leaving was the last thing I wanted to do, I never wanted today to end. The last few hours had been heaven.

I got up and looked around for my backpack. I spotted it sitting on the desk. I paused as I held up a piece of paper.

"Why does this paper say 'whipped'?" I flipped it over

"…and 'I told you so'?" Edward looked at the paper in horror and Emmett just ripped it out of my grasp and crumpled it.

"Secret men's business Bella, its classified." he winked

"I'm sure it is."


	6. Deadbolts and Dumpsters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight

**Sorry for not updating! Here is a chapter! It's pretty much just a filler but it sets things up and it needed to happen. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6— Deadbolts and Dumpsters

**EPOV**

"I'm sorry I disturbed your day. I'm just sorry. I should go now." She gracefully rose and she started searching for her backpack. An inexplicable sadness overwhelmed me and I realised that I didn't want her to leave, and that was not good. Not good at all.

She picked up her bag and momentarily froze at something I couldn't see. When she turned around she was holding up Emmett's childish sign.

"Why does this paper say 'whipped'?" she turned it over

"…and 'I told you so'?" my face must have looked horrified. She couldn't find out about the reasons behind that sign. Emmett, taking in the mortified look on my face ripped it out of her hands and crumpled it; tossing it into the bin.

"Secret men's business Bella, its classified." he winked

"I'm sure it is." She rolled her eyes and looked around nervously

"I…" she swallowed, "I guess I should go now. Lot's to do." She went to open the door and I spoke.

"Hey Bella?" Emmett called, looking mischievous.

"Yes?"

"Don't forget to buy a deadbolt."

She looked at him in confusion, tying to work out what he meant.

"I…I won't" she shot him one last look before shutting the door.

I frowned. She hadn't even said goodbye. My heart picked up when the door opened again.

Bella peeped in and I could see that she was blushing.

"Goodbye Emmett…Edward" her eyes met mine for a second, her full lips turned into a coy smile. Our eyes held for a second which seemed like eternity. She abruptly blushed and shut the door with a snap.

I sighed in frustration and sat down on the couch. She had such an effect on me and I knew it wasn't healthy. At that moment Jasper walked in, Alice in tow. Jasper came and sat down on one side of me, and Alice on the other. They both had very smug looks on their faces.

"Whatever you're planning, I refuse to take part in it."

Jasper ignored my comment and started talking as if I hadn't spoken.

"So, Edward."

I sighed, knowing what was coming. Jasper had always had an uncanny ability to sense relationships between people or in general, how a person was feeling. He did a doubly major in Psychology and Sociology in college. It was slightly creepy, but I guess that comes from someone who has Alice as a sister.

"So what Jasper?" I said gruffly, not wanting to get into this conversation.

"Alice tells me you've made a new friend"

"Did she?" I said in a bored disinterested tone, looking away.

Jasper let it drop with a look that clearly said 'later'. I looked away and focused on the argument that Alice and Emmett were having.

"Emmett! Batman would so beat Superman in a fight!"

"No way! Superman rules all!"

"At least Batman is all man and not just a freaky alien man who's powers are rendered obsolete by kryptonite" Jasper added

Alice beamed at him, positively glowing. I rolled my eyes; so much for their 'secret relationship'.

"So if Emmett is Superman, and Jasper is Batman, where does that leave me…Spiderman?"

"Yeah, we all know you're a nerd at heart who wants the pretty girl"

"Jeez, thanks guys. I always wanted to be able to swing from spider web" I said dryly.

"Really?" Emmett asked, "Me too!" Alice and Jasper laughed at his inability to recognise my innuendo.

I sighed deeply; obviously my sarcasm was wasted on these people.

"Alice don't you have class today?" I asked pointedly.

"Professor's going to be sick" she said smugly.

I sighed; Alice's 'talent' was as useful as it was infuriating.

"No offence guys, but some of us actually have to work. So get out" My mood had taken a dramatic decline in the last fifteen minutes. I refused to think about the cause.

"But Edward!" Alice protested, pouting. She obviously wanted to talk to me about Bella.

"No Alice"

I stood up and walked to the window; running a hand through my hair, knowing my anxiety would not escape Jaspers notice.

"Someone's a grumpy bum." Emmett grumbled

"I wonder why Emmett" Alice said mischievously, "It couldn't possibly have to do with a certain brunette that left this office around fifteen minutes ago could it?" I turned to look at her and her eyes were bright with mischief.

"Don't go there Alice." I said seriously

I sat down, pinching the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb and closed my eyes.

She sighed hugely and flounced out of the room.

"Wait Alice! I'm coming, Edwards being all anal at the moment" I sighed again as Emmett lumbered out of the room.

A few minutes later I heard the door close with a snap and I realised that meant that I was left alone in a room with Jasper. And that was a very bad thing.

"Edward" He said seriously

"Yes Jasper." I sighed and opened my eyes, deciding to be a man about this.

"I'm…worried."

"Worried?" I finally turned to look at him

"Edward…" he looked nervous, not sure of himself, which was very strange for Jasper. He always exuded calm and serenity.

"Edward," he began again, "How long have you known her for?" I knew who he was referring to, and the source of his anxiety.

He was worried that I was in love with Bella Swan.

**BPOV**

As I got in my car I had to stop myself from hyperventilating. Had today just happened or had I fallen over and knocked my self out again?

I shook my head and took a deep breath before turning out. I was glad that there was no required security check to get out of the Whitehouse. I shuddered at the thought of what had happened this morning, but somehow I couldn't regret it. I would gladly put up with a thousand James' if it meant Edward would hold me for a few hours.

"Ughhh" I said as I hit my head against the steering wheel as I pulled up at a diner that I had found the vacant position for in the newspaper. It was called 'Smokin' Jakes All American Diner'. Oh Joy.

I looked down and I realised that I was still wearing the stupid tour guide uniform. Letting out and exasperated sigh, I pulled my stonewash jeans under my skirt and then unzipped my skirt and shoved it in my backpack. I took off my jacket and shot a surreptitious look around. There were too many people on the street, so I started up my truck and drove into an empty lot behind the diner, away from prying eyes.

I took off my shirt, leaving me only in a see through singlet and my bra. I quickly pulled on my dark blue StarBrite t-shirt and pulled on my winter jacket. Grabbing my backpack, I locked up my truck and went into the diner. **(A/N Clothes on my profile)**

"ORDER UP!" I heard a voice call from the kitchen as I pushed open the door and the bell chimed. **(A/N You know those really cool tinkly sounds that doors make? Yes…anyhoo)** The mouth watering smell of coffee, sugar and deep fired wafted towards me as I entered.

The place was packed, there were people everywhere and a loud chatter filled the room. I walked towards the counter where a pretty brunette who looked around twenty-five welcomed me.

"Hello, my name is Angela, and welcome to Smokin' Jakes All American Diner. What can I get you today?"

"Um, hello, I would like to enquire about the vacant position for a waitress?"

"Oh sure honey. Just follow down that way 'till you get past the bathrooms and then knock on the next door to your left. You can't miss it" She smiled warmly and I found myself smiling back.

I turned and followed her instructions until I was before a nondescript brown door that read, 'Jacob Black Owner/Manager'.

I knocked on the door timidly and heard a man's voice yell 'come in'.

I peeked around the door and saw a man with russet skin and long black hair sitting at a desk staring at some paperwork. When the door shut he looked up at me, just staring. I knew I wasn't anything much to look at, but he didn't have to stare like I had a mutant mole on my face.

"Um, hello" I said shyly, this was too embarrassing. I blushed and then remembered why I was here.

"My names Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

"Hello," he smiled, his white teeth gleaming against his dark skin, "I'm Jacob Black. Is there anything I can do for you?" He held onto my hand for a fraction too long and I began to feel uncomfortable at that and the slight innuendo in his words.

"Well, yes. I saw that you were hiring and I need a part time job."

"Oh, the ad in the paper was it?" I nodded

"Well sit down and lets get started." I slung my backpack off and sat down in the wooden chair.

"So, Bella, have you ever worked in the food industry before?"

"I did a bit of table bussing in high school and I was a kitchen hand also" Which meant that I cleaned up after people's messes and then washed their dirty plates.

"Normally I wouldn't ask, but how old are you?" The way he said it made it sound like I was too young to be working. He couldn't have been much older than me himself.

"Oh, I'm twenty-one, legal, if that's what you're getting at."

"Good" he said and then he winked at me. He actually winked. I threw up a little in my mouth.

"Well, that's all I need really. You seem like an obedient girl and a fast worker, I'm sure you'll fit right in." his words seemed strange but I brushed my thoughts aside. I was turning into a paranoid teenager.

"If you just leave your contact number I can call you when I arrange the roster. What time frame of work were you looking for?"

"Oh, well I can do three in the afternoon until closing most days but I can do all day Sunday"

"Perfect. I'll arrange it for you and call when it's ready. It shouldn't be more than a week."

"What about the uniform?" I asked.

"It can come out of your wages; I won't make you pay upfront"

"Thankyou for you time" I said after I had scribbled down the number for the crappy mobile phone that I never used.

I shook his hand and then left, making my way back to the main diner. Angela waved goodbye and I smiled and waved back.

When I got outside the cold air hit me and I drew my jacket around myself tighter. I retrieved my truck, and made my way to the nearest Safeway.

I got the necessities, like pop tarts and tins of soup that I could heat up on the stove. When I got to the checkout I realised that I had spent all my money for the week. To be precise I had three dollars and fifty-six cents left to last me five days. Great.

I sighed, knowing that things couldn't get worse and that cheered me slightly, until I got home and realised that I had to climb up my fire escape to open my front door. And that I had forgotten to buy a deadbolt. Crap.

I locked up my truck, with the groceries on the passenger's side and went round to the back of my building, trying not to think about what I was going to do.

I shut the lid to the dumpster and climbed on top of it, stretching to pull down the ladder of the fire escape to a reachable position. It wouldn't slide down far enough to simply step on, oh no, I had to pull myself up with my arms.

Finally I was able swing my right leg up to the first rung of the ladder. My sudden movement made the ladder release fully and I was not expecting it. My arms slipped and my foot caught in the ladder. I was suspended upside down for a split second until my foot slipped out and I hit the hard cement.

I simply lay there for a moment. Amazingly I hadn't killed myself. I stood up and realised with joy that I wasn't even bleeding. No trip to the emergency room tonight.

I brushed off my jeans and went for round two.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	7. Here we go again

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight

**Hey all. I'm going away for a week so that means no updates for a while :(. I'll try and work on it while I'm away, and hopefully I'll have another couple of chapters ready to post when I get back. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 7— Here we go again

**EPOV**

My eyes flickered open and I turned to look at the time. 2 am. I pulled my pillow over my face and groaned. I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep so I pulled a sweat shirt on and walked out of my room.

I had developed a habit of waking up at around two a.m. every night, without fail. It had happened ever since my parents had died, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. I used the time to practise piano or just generally listen to music. It used to annoy Alice to no end.

I loped into my living room and without bothering to turn the lights on I sat at my piano. As soon as my fingers touched the keys I relaxed. _This_ is where I belonged. I started off with some simple scales, throwing in a variation here and there to make it interesting. I loved playing piano. It was the one area which I felt completely competent in.

As I moved onto a simple melody my thoughts filled of Bella. My mind wandered to yesterday when Bella had slept in my arms. It had just felt so right. The song I was playing transformed into something completely different. I just let the music flow through me and I was shocked at what I was left with at the end of the night.

I realised as I turned away from my piano that I wouldn't—couldn't leave Bella Swan alone. There was such a mystery that encompassed her; I wanted to get to know her, to know every working of her complex mind.

I took a long shower, not bothering to wash my hair, because really, it wouldn't make any difference. I took a moment to look in the mirror when I got out a good ten minutes later. As per usual I had slightly purple bags under my eyes, which made it look like I was recovering from a broken nose as Emmett so eloquently put it.

I ran a hand through my hair and got dressed quickly, anxious to see her face or hear her perfect voice just once today. Maybe…just maybe she felt the same about me.

**BPOV**

Another day another dollar. More like the loss of another dollar. But then again I only had three dollars to lose…so did that mean I was only going to live for three more days?

I shook the crazy thoughts from my head as I managed to completely awake. I ran to the bathroom so the air couldn't touch my skin for a prolonged period of time. I jumped in the shower and let the burning hot water relive my aches and pains. Last night I had realised that I needed to wash my uniform and, embarrassingly, I had to walk down the hall to the communal laundry at eleven in my holey old sweats. I guess I was lucky that I didn't have to go to a Laundromat.

I got out of the shower and surveyed my appearance. Last nights escapades with the fire escape had not helped my looks. I had a slight bruise on my right cheek where I had fallen on the ground. I also had a scratch up my left arm, which I had no idea how it got there, and my ankle was hurting like a bitch.

I brushed and dried my hair, wishing for a blow dryer on this particularly chilly morning. I threw on my underwear and a tank top and shorts before I donned my itchy uniform. I looked in the mirror again and pulled my hair up into a neatish ponytail. The bruise on my cheek was darker than I would like, so instead of turning up at work and looking like I was the victim of a domestic violence case, I pulled out my crappy foundation and spread it on my face. Now half of my face looked darker than the other. I was so pale that I couldn't find a foundation that matched my skin tone; but I hadn't bought makeup since sophomore year, which may explain why parts of it had disassociated from others.

I sighed and realised that I would have to do my makeup properly now. Great. I spread the foundation across the rest of my face and added a touch of blush; not that I needed help in that department, but I thought it was better than being solidly pink.

I contemplated mascara but decided that it wasn't safe to wave that thing around the vicinity of my eyes so early in the morning. I took a step back and assessed myself. My reflection stared back with emotionless eyes. I sighed; that would have to do.

I managed to get down the fire escape without incident and got into my truck. I sighed in relief as the heater came to life. I was used to my cold apartment, and it wasn't until I got into my car that I realised how cold it actually was. I realised that I actually would have to turn on the heating if I wanted to survive this winter, not really a cheery thought.

My thunderous engine attracted a few stares as I started it up and rolled along the street. Over the deafening sound of my engine I could here the neighbourhood waking up. Bottles from last night were being thrown out and the early sounds of domestic violence could be heard. Oh yeah, this is the life. I thought sarcastically.

Slowing down for a red light, I looked around the streets. It was dirty and rubbish was everywhere; with people living amongst the squalor. I couldn't believe the number of homeless people the lined the streets, it made me feel so guilty that I couldn't do anything to help them, that they were doomed to this life indefinitely unless someone intervened. The light turned green and I took one more look at the filth of the streets before gunning my engine and shaking the depressing thoughts out of my head.

As I travelled closer and closer to the Whitehouse I became more and more nervous. I didn't want a repeat of yesterday, especially when there wasn't anyone around to save me. My nerves came to a head when I rolled up at the gate and dug out the pass card that Edward had given me yesterday. **(A/N Let's just pretend that Edward gave her a ID/pass card ok? I forgot to mention it)**

My palms were sweating and my heart was beating erratically as I slid to a stop. I swiftly glanced sideways and I saw that it was James that was manning the security desk. Surely he wouldn't try that again? I wiped my hands on my skirt and hoped that I didn't look as nervous as I felt. I heard a tap on my window and cursed Tyler to the fiery pits of Hades for making me so nervous around guys. Of course he had been all sweet and charming at first, but he really only wanted one thing. I shuddered and forced my mind back to the present. If I went down that path I would be useless for hours. I had worked hard at training my mind to suppress things that were unpleasant, and this was just one of those unpleasant things.

I rolled down my window half way, not enough so he could into the car.

"Ms Swan. We meet again. Why did you run away yesterday? We only just getting o know each other."

I was silent and I looked straight ahead.

"Aww, come on sweetheart; don't be that way" he grinned and his yellow teeth were revealed.

Again, I studiously ignored him until I saw him reach for the door handle of the car. I locked the doors just a split second before he attempted to open it. I rolled up my window further until it was only about three inches from the top.

He scowled at my movements and I could see the cogs working in his brain. He was obviously trying to find a w to either get in my car or get me out of the car. That wasn't going to happen.

"Just let me in James. You know I work here, and you know I'm not about to kill anyone."

He seemed to give in.

"I need ID" he glowered in my direction and I held out my ID.

I was not anticipating his next move. He reached out and grabbed my wrist; twisting it in a painful way. My heart picked up double time as I fought the fear away. Now was not the time to be scared. I involuntarily let out a small whimper; he heard it and only twisted my wrist harder.

"Sweetheart, we can do this the easy way or the hard way" he gave my wrist another yank and I dropped my ID.

"Let go of her" a deadly voice whispered and Edward was there, towering over James menacingly.

James looked like a deer stuck in the headlights, his natural instinct telling him to run, but his animal instinct telling him to fight. We remained in that strange position for another minute and I was blatantly aware of James' vice like grip on my arm that only tightened.

"I said, let go!" Edwards's voice was never raised above a whisper, but it seemed like he was yelling.

James gave my arm another wrench and I bit down on my lip, determined not to make another sound. In that same second I heard a deafening crack and simultaneously James let go of me and was on the ground. I quickly wound up my window all the way and gasped as the blood flowed back to my hand and my wrist throbbed painfully. I realised that my car had stalled while I had been stopped and with a shaking hand I reached to turn the key when I heard a quiet tap on the window.

I let loose a short scream until I realised that it was just Edward.

"Oh, Edward I-I…sorry, my nerves are a little jangled this morning. I-I…thankyou" I turned away and blushed. He tapped again and I realised that I hadn't opened the window.

My blush deepened as I rolled down the window and unlocked the door. I looked forward studiously, not wanting to break the awkward silence first.

"Bella? Are you ok?" his voice sounded strained

"Yes" I gulped and looked at him.

His light green eyes seemed darker now, and his whole body was stiff, tense. I could see Emmett coming in the distance with back up and wondered if Edward had called him.

"Edward…are you ok?"

"Bella…sometimes I have issues with my anger…but it wouldn't be helpful for me to take James and…" he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb.

"Or, at least that's what I keep telling myself" he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes

Emmett came up beside him and hauled James up and handcuffed him while he was still in his dazed state.

"Make sure something is done about this Emmett. I don't want him working here ever again." I shivered at the deadly authority in Edward's voice.

They shared some kind of silent communication and Edward slipped his car keys into Emmett's hands, pursing his lips.

"One scratch Emmett and you're dead."

He turned towards me.

"Scoot over Bella" he said after staring at me for a second

"W-Why?" I was shocked at his abrupt demand

"Because, I'm driving" I frowned deeply and he simply opened the door and looked at the drivers seat pointedly.

I sighed theatrically and unbuckled my seat belt, moving over to the passenger's side. I cradled my hand to my chest automatically and hoped that it escaped Edwards's notice. He started up my car and he drove it in silence to the underground garage. He killed the engine and we sat there in silence for a while. It was comfortable and I was unwilling to break it, but I had to work.

"I have to go to work" I whispered, making to move out of the car.

"Wait, Bella" he called and I turned back.

"Let me look at your hand" he murmured, so gently that I could not refuse.

He tenderly picked my hand up and examined my wrist, but I couldn't concentrate, because here, in this dark garage he was touching me, and it sent a million different emotions through me; emotions that I didn't want to face.

He probed my wrist a little too hard and I took a sharp intake of breath.

"Sorry Bella" I looked at him and his eyes were burning with such intensity that I couldn't reply.

He kept his hold on my hand and he reached up to touch my face, his fingertips barely brushing my cheekbone.

"What happened?" he asked with concern and I realised that he was tracing my bruise. His velvet voice blended perfectly with the background and it didn't spoil the quiet intensity of the moment. How he had seen it in the darkness I would never know.

"I…fell" I blushed profusely and dropped my gaze from him, although all I wanted to do was stare into his emerald eyes for eternity. He put a hand under my chin and tilted my head up to look at him.

"How?" he leaned closer and I was temporarily stunned as his breath blew into my face.

"I fell of my fire escape" I admitted, looking into his eyes and he stared back.

Without permission from my brain, my hand reached up and brushed his messy hair out of his face. It felt so soft and silky; I wanted to run my hands through it.

"Bella…I wish—"

He was cut off by the sound of another car entering the garage, breaking the moment. We both jumped away like teenagers who had been caught making out and I felt the cold emptiness of his skin leaving mine.

"I need to get to work" I reiterated and he handed me my ID pass along with my keys.

"You might need these" he gave me a stunning crooked smile, and it left me breathless.

I collected my things and locked the car after we both got out. He met me at the front of the car and silently walked me towards the lift. The lift came and it was mercifully empty. He then turned to me with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Silently, he pulled the keys out of my hand and moved closer to me, so that our chests were almost touching. My heart started beating erratically, but not out of fear. Then, he put both his arms around my waist, and I automatically lifted my arms to sit on his shoulders. Reaching around to my backpack, he zipped open the front pocket and dropped the keys in, never taking his eyes off mine. Completely serious, he slowly took his arms away and took a step back, my arms falling down in the process.

"Have a good day Bella" he said, stepping out of the elevator, and my mind was filled of only Edward.

* * *

**Who loves Edward? Raises Hand...we're not obsessed, we're just mildly infatuated**

**For the love of Carlisle! Please review :)**


	8. A Long Day

**HELLO!**

**I am seriously sorry! When I got home from vaction I was just not in the mood for writing and then I had to go back to school and I got side tracked and well...yes. I had about 3 days off school this week 'cause i've been sick and I have been trying to write and then finally I got my rear into gear and got my sister to help me out of my writers block. **

**This chapter is dedicated to and co-authored by isabellsah cullen.**

Chapter 8—A Long Day

**BPOV**

When I finally pulled myself together I got out of the elevator and made my way to my first day of work. I saw Jessica, the girl who had interviewed me, pacing in front of the tour guide desk. As I approached she glared angrily in my direction.

"Where the HELL have you been?! Do you know how late you are?!" she spat in my face. Bitch.

"You are…"she looked at her watch

"Two minutes late" I finished for her, "Sorry Miss Stanley but I got held up at the gate."

"Like hell you did! We have a whole group ready that has been standing around waiting for your sorry ass! Now here are your instructions and get the hell out of here!" she yelled at me, shoving a piece of paper and a small handbook into my hands.

I pulled on an expressionless look and looked down for a moment before responding. I wanted to hit her, which shocked me, because I wasn't normally a violent person.

"Sure Jess" I attempted to smile. "I'll get right on it"

I thought I heard her mumble under her breath, "Yeah just like you got right on my man", but I couldn't be sure. I studied the map and itinerary for a moment and then took a deep breath, pulling on my best happy face.

"Hello everyone," I called to the large group, trying to get their attention.

The group's chatter quieted and I smiled in what I thought was a warm way.

"My name is Bella and I will be your tour guide today. Before we start I have to go over some ground rules, firstly; please do _not,_ under _any_ circumstances touch anything. Secondly; keep with the group, because if you get lost, and wander away from the group we have some _really_ big security guys that won't hesitate to tackle you." The group laughed at my joke; the thing was it wasn't really funny because it was true.

"And thirdly if we do see any famous people, don't swarm them, because security doesn't like that." A collective chuckle went around the group again and I forced a smile.

I consulted the map for a quick second and tried to memorise it. I didn't want to walk around with it stuck under my nose all day. I led the group through the halls, reading information off my manual as I went.

"To the left you see the very writing desk that Jimmy Carter used in his term of office; if you look closely you can see the carvings that he made in the wood; intials of his wife and children"**(A/N That was a random fact and probably not true, but the rest are :)**

As we entered the oval office I let them take it in for a moment before speaking.

"As you can see this is the oval office, used by every president in office."

"So you mean that the president has been in this very room?" a high nasally voice asked.

I bit back a laugh and saw that I was the only one, how strange.

"Yes, he works in this office every day."

"I don't know about anyone else, but I vote that we get a tour of the first kid's office"

"Unfortunately that's off limits."

"Well that sucks. This is a crappy tour. I wanted to see the hottie."

I blushed and looked down, trying to regain my non-existent confidence. This job was a giant leap out of my comfort zone, and I started to forget facts about the Whitehouse that Jessica had told me on my quick fifteen minute run through this morning. You think that she would give us better training.

I then realised that I actually knew something about this particular room that wasn't in the manual.

"Did you know that every president that comes into office designs a rug for this room? The current rug was designed by Esme Cullen. The design in the middle is of course the American seal. As you see, today, the head of the eagle faces the talon with the olive branch and not towards the talon holding the arrows. This was not always the case—"

"Yes, in actual fact after world war two Harry Truman changed that, because he believed that our country should be looking towards peace and not war" a velvet voice finished my train of thought. I would recognise that voice anywhere.

Everyone in the room turned to face our new arrival, and cameras clicked wildly. I heard a gasp from the strawberry blonde that had spoken before. I turned and saw Edward standing in the doorway in all his magnificence, with Emmett; his personal security in tow. He smiled charmingly for the camera's and continued on with his spiel.

"One of the main features of this room is of course the HMS resolute. Quite a few presidents used this desk, both Roosevelt's used it, Ronald Regan used it and of course, one of the most famous pictures of the Whitehouse—

"Was a picture of John-John Kennedy, poking his head out of this door." Edwards's eyes flicked to mine as I completed his sentence. He briefly grinned at me before continuing.

"Later, Franklin Roosevelt put a door over it, to cover his disability" He paused to let the information sink in and our eyes met for a moment, before I hurriedly looked away.

I took in the room; the tourists' amazed and awed faces as they blatantly stared at Edward's gorgeous face; Emmett in the corner, looking menacing; the beautiful furniture and paintings that decorated the room; and last of all, me. I caught my reflection in the windows that faced the south lawn and I mentally cringed. I was so plain; bordering on ugly. Every person in this room was infinitely more attractive than me, except maybe the old man in the back who looked like he was impersonating Elvis; but the fact remained the same. No one would ever want me, as I had been told time and time again.

I knew it was probably not the best place to be thinking this; especially in the current company but once my brain and its convoluted workings decided that I would be thinking about this there was no stopping it.

"Excuse me?!" The blonde woman screeched loudly at me; was I really that lost in thought?

"Um, yes?" I replied, intimidated by her.

"I like totally already said! I asked if you would, like, take a picture of me with the hotti— I mean, like, Edward."

"Um, sure, I guess. If that's ok with Edward and Emmett." I looked up at Edward and he did not look happy. His eyes seemed darker somehow and he blatantly glared at me.

I blushed and looked down as Emmett moved forward to search her.

"Hi" she giggled. "I'm Tiffany

"I have to do a routine frisk search. It will be slightly invasive but it is required if you want to get within a three foot radius of Mr Cullen."

She giggled incessantly for a minute before giving consent. I rolled my eyes and purposely avoided looking at Edward. I instead surveyed the rest of the tourists. They were walking around the room in groups of two's and three's. Occasionally stopping to take in a particular aspect of the room or to take a photograph.

I heard an annoying sound that sounded like a kitten being strangled and turned back to the current situation.

Tiffany giggled again as Emmett continued his frisk search.

"Is that a gun in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?"

Emmett grimaced "It's a gun"

I sighed; Mae West had shown such self assuredness and self confidence when she had said that in 1938 and it had now turned into one of the most overused and clichéd sayings in movie history.

"You're clean. Go ahead"

Edward shot a surly look at Emmett before turning his attention to me. Silly Bella, I thought, why would he look at _you_? He was obviously just looking at _the camera_.

Tiffany positioned herself slightly in front of Edward and 'subtly' took a small step backwards leaning against his muscular chest.

I clicked the camera a few times, not really aiming and handed the camera back to the blonde.

"Awww, just one more please" She begged. Emmett stepped forward and pulled her away from Edward.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but Mr Cullen here is on a very tight schedule. See you later Bella" Emmett flashed me a cheesy grin before dragging Edward out of the room.

"Bye Bella" Edward smiled enthusiastically at me before his figure disappeared from my view. I sighed heavily and then realised I was standing in a room full of strangers, most of whom were obsessed with Edward. They were all staring at me unashamedly and the blonde was giving me a black stare. I cleared my throat nervously and began rattling off random facts. Yep, today was going to be a long day.

**EPOV**

I was heading down the hall towards my office with Emmett in tow. He had just informed me that James had been put on temporary suspension from duties but would still be working in the office. I clenched my fists. He should have been fired. Or better yet, arrested. What he did to Bella may as well be illegal. No one should hurt someone as innocent as her. We were walking along when I heard _her_ voice. I instantly froze and took a couple of steps back, staring into the oval office where my Bella, wait where did that come from? I shook my head and stared at her.

"You're going to be late" Emmett practically sung. I ignored him and studied her beautiful face intently.

"Like I said, whipped" Emmett elbowed me in the gut but I just continued to stare and slowly entered the room, my eyes fixed on Bella. I instantly realised she was talking about the Presidents' Rug.

"Did you know that every president that comes into office designs a rug for this room? The current rug was designed by Esme Cullen. The design in the middle is of course the American seal. As you see, today, the head of the eagle faces the talon with the olive branch and not towards the talon holding the arrows. This was not always the case—"I cut her off, throwing in my two cents worth.

"Yes, in actual fact after world war two Harry Truman changed that, because he believed that our country should be looking towards peace and not war" I smiled at Bella and she froze, looking at me bewildered.

Everyone in the room turned to face me, and cameras clicked wildly. I heard a gasp from a trashy looking strawberry blonde. Damn, I forgot about the tourists, I had just wanted to spend a moment with Bella. I continued staring at her, a smile spreading over my face as I continued.

"One of the main features of this room is of course the HMS resolute. Quite a few presidents used this desk, both Roosevelt's used it, Ronald Regan used it and of course, one of the most famous pictures of the Whitehouse—"

"Was a picture of John-John Kennedy, poking his head out of this door." She completed my sentence perfectly. I flashed her grin.

"Later, Franklin Roosevelt put a door over it, to cover his disability" I paused to let the information sink in and our eyes met for a moment, before she hurriedly looked away. I watched as Bella's eyes swept the room, pausing at her own reflection. She seemed to grow exceedingly sad, her shoulders slumping slightly. It took my full restraint to not run over there and sweep her into my arms. Was it really so unbelievable that I wished to hold her in my arms for all eternity? What had her so upset? Who had done this to her? I wanted to know everything there was about this beautiful creature. And she was truly beautiful, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She turned slightly and the light caught on her face where there was a bruise I had noticed earlier. Why had my beautiful Bella been climbing a fire escape?

"Excuse me!" A nasally voice screeched at my Bella, snapping us both out of our trains of thought.

"Um, yes?" Bella replied hesitantly. She looked like she had tears in her eyes. I was furious, who had hurt her this much?!

"I like totally already said! I asked if you would, like, take a picture of me with the hotti— I mean, like, Edward." I repressed a shudder and silently begged that Bella would refuse her.

"Um, sure, I guess. If that's ok with Edward and Emmett." She looked up at me and the unequivocal sadness in her eyes overwhelmed me. My anger overtook me and I clenched my fists. She blushed becomingly and looked down as Emmett moved forward to search the erroneous blonde.

"Hi" she giggled. "I'm Tiffany" Dear lord, kill me now...if only Bella looked at me like that...

"I have to do a routine frisk search. It will be slightly invasive but it is required if you want to get within a three foot radius of Mr Cullen." I wouldn't mind frisking Bella...NO! Stop thinking like that Edward...I also wouldn't mind if Bella never left that three foot radius...hmmm

Tiffany...cough...tramp stripper name...cough…giggled incessantly for a minute before giving consent. I rolled my eyes and noticed Bella doing exactly the same thing, I smothered a smile. She was nothing like the ditzy girl that stood before me. She was smart and gorgeous and…perfect. A strangled sound came out of the tramps mouth and I noticed Bella raise an eyebrow in her direction. Tiffany giggled again as Emmett continued the frisk search.

"Is that a gun in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?"Poor Emmett, who would get excited over _that_?

Emmett grimaced and all but yelled "It's a gun"

"You're clean. Go ahead" No Emmett! Why? Why would you do this?! You're a cruel, cruel man, evil! I'll get you back for this buddy. I noticed Bella had the camera in her hand and I studied her beautiful face...maybe if I imagined her in my arms I could get through this ordeal. Tiffany positioned herself in front of me and leaned against my chest. Her perfume was too much. It smelt like day old alcohol and sickly sweet, dying lavenders. I repressed another shudder as she rubbed her body against mine. Think about Bella, my Bella, sweet Bella, beautiful Bella.

Bella clicked the camera a few times, half heartedly.

"Awww, just one more please" Trampy McTramp tramp begged. Emmett stepped forward and pulled her away from me. Thank God. I brushed off my suit, trying to remove her filth from myself.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but Mr Cullen here is on a very tight schedule. See you later Bella" Emmett flashed my Bella a grin before grabbing my collar and dragging me out of the room...away from the angel...

"Bye Bella" I smiled at her beautiful face, meeting her gorgeous brown eyes, tyring to imprint them into my memory before Emmett dragged me down the hall. Today was going to be a long day...a long day without Bella. I looked back over my shoulder to try to capture a glimpse of her beauty.

"What did I tell you buddy, you are completely smitten with Bella. You my friend have caught the love bug" Emmett now had his arm wrapped around my shoulder. I tried to shrug him off but failed miserably.

"Emmett" I growled.

"Just admit it, you're in love with her" He demanded playfully. I growled louder. "The first step to finding a solution is admitting you have a problem" He coaxed. I sighed; he wasn't going to let me get out of this.

"Fine, I love Bella!" I stepped out of his grip and walked into my office and before slamming the door in his face I yelled;

"Happy now?

Asshole.

* * *

**Review?**


	9. Q & A

I know I haven't updated in ages

**I know I haven't updated in ages! I'm so sorry! My creativeness has been sucked away by school and every time I go to write I either a) can't get into or b) am torn away from the computer.**

**I'll try and update much more regularly I promise!! And I just want to say, you guys are rocking!! 102 reviews! That's insane. :)**

**Thanks to **x3Biscuit **for the really great review and for pointing out that Lauren actually hired Bella…not Jessica. My bad guys. That shows you how bad my proofreading skills. **

Chapter 9— Q & A

**BPOV**

After a gruelling morning answering stupid questions and putting up with sullen teenage girls I headed back to the tour desk. I clocked out for lunch — which was a lousy 20 minutes — and decided that, without a doubt, the stupidest question asked today would have to be by a lady in her late twenties, with peroxide blonde hair and a fake tan to match.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_That is the end of your tour today, feel free to pass by the gift shop and buy any of the Whitehouse memorabilia that catches your eye. Does anyone have any questions before they leave?"_

_I waited a few beats as the short blonde woman elbowed her way to the front of the crowd. _

"_Yes?" I asked her, trying to stare at her blatantly obvious boob job, which was shown off by a tight spandex top._

"_Why did they call it the Whitehouse? What if they, like, painted it blue. Would it be the Bluehouse then?"_

_**-End Flashback-**_

I wondered if there was a theme of blonde bimbo's running today. Maybe there was a two for one sale of hair dye and they couldn't pass up the opportunity. No, they probably went to their very expensive hair dressers, who charged them 400 for a cut and dye. If only they knew that the dye was actually the el cheapo brand that was sold in Wal-Mart stores world wide. I had worked at a hairdressing salon as a side job in high school, and dying the 'it' girls hair every month wasn't exactly the highlight of my high school days. On the bright side that meant that I had blackmail; no one messes with a girl who knew that your natural hair colour was a murky grey-brown mix.

I started absentmindedly walking towards the exit. I hoped there was a vending machine or the like so that I could buy my lunch for a couple of bucks. No, Bella, I mentally scolded myself, I couldn't afford it. Three dollars and sixty-five cents. I reminded myself, over and over again, like a mantra.

I quickly changed my course and made my way to the dingy staff room and upon entering, I noticed it was blissfully empty **(A/N Random note, What 5 letter word can be spelt with only 2 letters? MT empty sorry about that, just had to put it out there, my mind works in convoluted ways) **and settled down on the fake leather couch with my battered copy of Pride and Prejudice, trying to lose myself in a world where society made sense. Bad things happen to bad people and so on.

I was so engrossed in the novel that when I got to the tension filled part where they're trying to save Kitty from marrying the soldier when a looming figure appeared in front of me suddenly. I bit back a small scream when realising that it was just Edward. _Just _Edward, the name sent thrills through me and I wasn't even _saying_ it. And that was very, very stupid.

"Hello, was I interrupting anything?" his velvet voice asked

"N-No, I was just reading" He took a seat next to me and lifted the cover up gently.

"Pride and Prejudice, interesting choice" he said. Why was he even here? Didn't he have better things to do than to associate with the lower class? I sighed slightly and pushed the thought from my mind.

I marked my page and closed the ancient volume and tried not to look into his dazzling green eyes, because I knew the moment I did, I was gone.

"I like the classics" I answered simply, my eyes resting on my lap.

**EPOV**

"I like the classics" she whispered, tracing the cover of her old, leather-bound novel delicately. If only she knew how irresistible she looked.

She seemed very subdued for some reason, and I was determined to get the sparkle back in her eyes.

"You say that, but you're really reading it because, secretly, you have a thing for Mr Darcy" I knew I would get a reaction out of that one, and I just wanted to see her smile.

A faint blush spread over her face and she shoved my knee off the couch. Her hair was out and it swirled around her face, as she giggled. The sound sent flutters through my heart.

"Shut up Edward" she said, still embarrassed and looking down.

"Really though, what do you see in him? He's proud to the point of obstinacy. Not to mention he hurt his best friend beyond belief. And he isn't even that good looking if you ask me!" I was half-joking, but I wanted to see what her reaction was, she truly puzzled me.

"He's misunderstood, he only told Mr. Bingley that because he was trying to protect him." there was a slight pause and her eyes locked with mine, full of expression.

"Lizzie could have avoided so much heartbreak if she had just listened to him in the first place, and its not like it didn't end happily, and they got married didn't they? An eternal vow of love and commitment; or at least, that's what marriage used to be" her voice became harsh at the end and she frowned.

"It did turn out happily" I agreed. I wondered if there was something that had made her so bitter about marriage.

"And if there was no complication then there would be no story, its not meant to be completely real, I mean, isn't that what reading is? Loosing yourself in situations that people could only imagine. Stories that end happily, and even stories that don't, all serve the purpose of distraction; distraction and wish fulfilment."

Her answer was so complex, it took me off guard. Her eyes shone with earnest innocence and yet, she seemed as if she had lived so much of someone so young.

Actually, she wasn't that much younger than me, only a year or two, but I had never really asked. I shot her a curious look; I had never really asked her anything about herself.

"Bella?" I asked hesitantly. Her eyes met mine and she looked surprised; as if she was shocked that I was speaking to her.

"Y-yes?" a slight frown marred her face and I wanted to reach out and smooth it away.

"How old are you?"

"Oh, I'm 21" she was obviously expecting something else

"Where did you grow up?" I wanted to know every thing about her

"In a small town in Washington; called Forks."

"Washington? That's on the other side of the country. What made you want to come to D.C?" I asked, interested.

She looked away and her eyes became distant.

"My dad…he's…sick. D.C. has some of the best facilities in the country, they couldn't…accommodate for him in Forks, and it was better to come somewhere where nobody knew us, and there weren't the whispered small town rumours and the glances of pity that they thought I didn't catch."

Her voice was full of a quiet pain and I wanted to hold her, tell her that everything would be alright. She was hiding something, but I wasn't about to push her.

"And your Mom?" I prodded, pulling her out of her train of thought. I thought I was moving onto a lighter topic, but her mouth pulled down and she frowned slightly.

"You don't have to answer that" I said quickly, not wanting to make this angel in disguise feel uncomfortable.

"No, its ok Edward…I want to" she attempted to smile at me but then looked away before answering

"My Mom…Renee, has a strange way of viewing the world; she sees everything as it is, without making assumptions, or judgements or decisions based on personal bias. Last time I saw her was at her wedding, we haven't spoken much since then, too busy living life I suppose." Her mom's wedding? Her wedding to Bella's father? I was confused.

"The last time you saw her was at her wedding?" I asked, trying to clear up my confusions.

"Yes, I suppose I'll have to explain from the beginning. You see…I wasn't exactly a planned pregnancy, a mistake, if you will. My parents were young and in love and when they found out the news the rushed to Vegas to get married, much to my Grandma's dismay. I was born six months later, and though Renee assured me that I was the best thing that had happened to her time and time again, I know it was hard on my parents"

She took a deep breath and her eyes finally locked with mine. I could sit here forever, just sitting in her presence.

I motioned for her to go on and she smiled slightly and picked up where she left off.

"When I was 15 my mom left. She said she couldn't take it anymore. The small town lifestyle, the rumours and backstabbing, the relentless rain…" the pain was very obvious in her voice and I really hoped she wasn't going to cry, though, that would give me an innocent reason to hold her.

"She moved to Phoenix. Sunny, dry, arid Phoenix. The polar opposite to Forks, where she could start a new life, without her past haunting her. She found a boyfriend and got married a year later. The last time I saw her was when I was 16, watching my mom get married to someone who wasn't my dad." She was still hurting, so badly. Though I knew that before, it didn't lessen the yearning I felt to hold onto her and never let her go.

"It was around that time that Charlie started getting sick, and my mom didn't want anything to do with it, she said she wanted to remember him how he was, at a time when he still remembered her."

Her deep, chocolate brown eyes were brimming with tears as they looked into mine. She had never looked so beautiful.

"Bella…" I whispered, and she looked down, her hair hiding her face from view.

"It's not your fault" I reached over and brushed her hair behind her ear, quickly dropping my hand when she moved away. With her hair tucked behind her ear I could see her exquisite face clearly.

She was crying.

Oh God, she was crying. Everything in my being screamed against this, this pain that Bella was in. It was almost as if I couldn't handle it, I just couldn't handle that she was in such pain.

"That's what they said, but how could I believe them? How could I believe them when I've hurt everyone I love time and time again?" I had intended to answer but just then her eyes met mine and I was rendered speechless. She looked quickly away.

"Damn it I hate it when I cry!" she yelled exasperatedly, throwing her hands in the air and moving off the couch to the window.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she sobbed silently. I stood up and hovered behind her uselessly, wanting to help her; hold her. But I could not deny that it was I who had put her in this pain.

She had given me a lot to ponder, but I pushed it to the back of my mind for the moment, to comfort the weeping angel in front of me.

"Bella" I whispered, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder

"Edward. Please don't" her voice was laced with such pain that I had completely forgotten the light, joking mood we had established earlier today.

She tried to shake my hand off her shoulder, but I held on, wrapping my arms around her.

She struggled for a short while, before succumbing to my touch and crying softly into my chest. Why did this always happen?

**Review?**


	10. Stay

Sorry last chapter ended so depressingly…sort of

**Sorry last chapter ended so depressingly…sort of. I hope I captured Edward alright…I'm not to hot at his POV, so yeah. **

**Gosh I haven't updated in ages!**

**To explain my absence from writing…all I can say is sorry. School drains my creativity and at the moment I have lots of assignments and test etc etc…so yeah, practically excuse after excuse. I'll try and write more often… or I'll just write a whole bunch of chapters in advance and then post them periodically, no promises though. Holidays are coming up in a week or so, hopefully I can update every day then and get back on track. **

**Thanks for sticking with me. Sorry for the short chapter.**

Chapter 10—Stay

**BPOV**

Every time I tried to regain my composure I would just end up breaking down again. I tired to pull away but Edward just held on tighter…like he didn't want to let go. I banished that impossible thought from my head and wondered why this kind of thing happened to me all the time. Time passed, I don't know how much, but I managed to stop sobbing.

He picked me up, but I couldn't care less, there were still a few stray tears making their way down my face. I was beyond exhausted, and I just wanted to sleep. I closed my eyes and nestled my head into Edward's chest, trying very hard not to think. If I thought about the situation I was in—missing work _again_—I don't know what would happen, but I knew it wouldn't be good.

My thoughts turned to incoherent whispers and the next thing I was aware of was being laid down on a soft bed. I opened my eyes in shock and blinked a few times to try and clear my vision. It didn't work. My eyes, like the rest of me were spent and sore.

My eyes felt stark relief as the room was thrown into darkness. I could see better now, and I turned my head to see that Edward was beside the bed.

Feeling utterly safe; I closed my eyes and succumbed to the darkness. A swirl of colours…bright green eyes…bell like whispers…soft laughter…the lightest of touches, moving my hair away from my face… Edwards's voice… the weight of the bed shifting as someone sat down on it…and then…nothing.

**EPOV**

I set her down on the bed and I smoothed the covers over her perplexed and exhausted form. She opened her eyes and cringed away from the light. Quickly, I switched the lights off and she turned to look at me. In that single look I was completely gone…I couldn't escape the gaze of the most amazing creature I had ever seen. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment, turning her head once before falling asleep. She had no idea of the effect she had on me.

There was a light knock on the door and I glanced up to see Esme in the doorway, her small figure silhouetted against the light.

"Hi" I whispered

"I see you've picked up a stray." She said in a hushed tone, looking at Bella with a fierce compassion burning in her eyes.

I laughed lightly and gently, always gently, brushed her hair lustrous hair away from her face.

"Not exactly a stray…more like lost soul." I said, in a louder tone

Esme sat down on the bed next to her and studied Bella with a curious look.

"She's very beautiful" Esme concluded, giving me a conniving look.

"Mom, its not what you think. She's just a friend." Oh how I wished that was not so.

"But you want it to be more" she said, and I couldn't disagree.

I sat down on the other side of the bed, next to Bella. She read my silence as an affirmative.

"Well…" she trailed off suggestively

"Well what mom? I don't want to push her ok?" My voice dropped to a quiet whisper, "She's been through a world of pain…and I just can't drag her into my life against her will" I tried to make my voice normal…without success. My tone didn't escape Esme's notice.

"Edward. I just want to see you happy.

"I am happy mom, the happiest I've been in years. It's not all about me, her life is so complicated…god…if I could take away her pain I would…even if it meant me being hurt."

"Why don't we start by making her comfortable?" Esme pulled the blankets off her and started pulling off the ugly jacket that Bella had to wear.

"Edward, why don't you go ask the kitchen to make something for when she wakes up? Or perhaps just some ice cream and fruit? That always makes me feel better when I have been upset."

I nodded to let her know that I understood and made my way downstairs to the kitchen, leaving my old bedroom behind.

**EsPOV **

As I removed Bella's work clothes from her I noticed how thin she was. Underneath her jacket she wore a plain, white t-shirt and a singlet underneath that. She also wore some black shorts underneath her skirt. I would have to talk to Alice about designing a new tour guide uniform; the ones that they were using now were absolutely hideous

I pondered Edward's reaction to this girl. He was very obviously in love with her. Edward had never shown much attention to any girls, even when I introduced him to a very pretty girl named Tanya, who was the daughter of a prominent politician. I thought they would be perfect for each other, they were both very physically attractive and they would make a very powerful political couple someday.

Alice warned me against it…but, only wanting Edward to be happy, to experience one tenth of the love that I feel for Carlisle, I ignored her advice.. Carlisle even tried to stop me, he says that we shouldn't meddle in Edward's future, but then the stubborn fool goes and contradicts himself by trying to persuade Edward to pursue a career in Politics.

No matter, I never really liked her much.

Even though I would accept anyone that inspired these feelings in Edward, I was glad he had fallen for such a pretty girl…she wasn't conventionally pretty, but with her pale, heart-shaped face and long, brown hair, she had a raw beauty about her, one that didn't need cosmetics to perfect. She turned over in her sleep and muttered something indistinguishable.

I watched her for a few moments and turned my thoughts back to Edward. His parents had both died many years ago, and I very much considered him my own son. He was a very quiet boy, and even though he spent an abnormal amount of time practising his piano at odd hours in the night, he was, and still is a major part of this family. I was deviated when I found out that Carlisle and I could not conceive a child, so we turned to adoption, and Edward became my first son. It took a long time for him to accept his parents' deaths, but when he did, he was the son I always hoped for, the son that I could show off to the other mothers and watch while they glared in envy.

As awful as that sounds, it filled me with such a sense of pride, knowing that other mothers wanted there children to be like my Edward. He was every mothers dream.

And now, he was falling in love with a girl that he barely knew. He had changed quite a bit, he wasn't as reserved, and I could see the blind panic and pain that he felt while Bella was sleeping, slip through his usually carefully constructed mask.

Bella muttered something in her sleep again, and she turned over and sighed.

"Edward…stay" her voice was fragile and soft. Her tone was laced with pain and a shadow was cast over me as the light coming from the door was obstructed.

"Mom? Did you call me?" Edward was in the doorway and casting anxious looks at Bella.

"No, actually, I think Bella talks in her sleep.

I got up then, and let my son be with the one he held dear, without his mother hovering over him

**That's it…I know crappy chappie, but I really wanted to update**

**Do you think Tanya should come into the story?**

**And did anyone else find Esme's point of view hard to understand? I did, and I've never written Esme before. I liked writing her…anyways tell me your thoughts. **


	11. In The Dark

Chapter 11— In the dark

Chapter 11— In the dark

Previously…

_I got up then, and let my son be with the one he held dear, without his mother hovering over him_

**EPOV**

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Just to check on the kitchen, she should wake up soon. And then I might swing past and have a little chat with Alice" Esme avoided my eyes very carefully at this point and I knew she was planning something.

I sat down on the bed and looked at Bella for a quick second.

"Mom, don't. I will happen, or it won't. Don't bring Alice into this, please." I was practically begging, but I knew it was too late, Alice already knew. Ever since I made the decision to be with Bella, as soon as I knew that I couldn't leave her.

"Edward!" She said in mock horror, placing a manicured hand over her chest, "I am shocked and disappointed that you think that your own mother would be planning something." Her voice was laced in innocent sarcasm and a rolled my eyes good-naturedly.

"And since when can't a mother talk to her daughter?"

I sighed heavily

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever mom." She smiled and walked over to me.

"That's my son" she said as she kissed my forehead and walked away, closing the door on her way out.

I stared at the door for a few seconds, before I became painfully aware of the sleeping girl on the bed next to me. She seemed to be slightly distressed; she was frowning and whimpering slightly. I smoothed her hair off her face and hummed the melody that I had written the night I knew that I was in love with her.

She was everything I wanted. Everything I could ever hope for in a woman. I know that she had so much of a past that came with her perfection, but that just made me want her more. The fact that she was flawed and in fact, not utter perfection only made her more faultless in my eyes.

This seemed to calm her and so I settled in next to her and waited for this sleeping beauty to awake. **(Corny, I know)**

**BPOV**

I felt the stirrings of consciousness and groaned. I didn't want to wake up. I really didn't want to wake up. Because if I woke up I was sure that the arm wrapped around my waist and the warm chest that was pressed against my back would disappear. I was so comfortable.

I turned over and pressed my face against the person's chest. I deeply inhaled, and the scent was distinctly masculine. I heard a ghostly chuckle and I felt the faint sensation of remembrance and then shot up abruptly when I realised who it smelt like.

Edward.

I groaned as I realised what happened. He looked at me with inquisitive eyes and opened his mouth to speak; I cut in, uncomfortable to be in this position.

"Sorry! Gosh I am so sorry, I'll just be going. Jessica's going to kill me, I'm practically already dead. I'm fired aren't I? I am so fired…"

As I was ranting, mostly to myself, I threw back the covers and realised my uniform wasn't on my body anymore. I blushed profusely and glanced around. Embarrassed at being practically naked in front of Edward I pulled the covers back over me.

"Um…where are my clothes?" my blush still hadn't receded and it flamed up again when I noticed that he was staring at the spot where my bare legs had been exposed to him before. I would be perfectly decent by Californian standards, but here in late autumn it was too cold for it to be socially acceptable to be wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

He sat up too, his tousled copper hair looking even more messy than usual. Maybe he had been sleeping too.

He looked around the room, seemingly confused.

"I don't know. I think my mother may have taken them somewhere." he said shrewdly, scowling in the general direction of the door.

"Your mom?

"Esme"

"What's she like?" I looked down and picked at the blanket.

"Esme is..." he seemed reluctant

"Yeah?" I encouraged

He lay back down and I felt the need to do so as well.

"She's of medium height; she has caramel coloured hair and brown eyes. She loves to do interior decorating." He paused for a moment and sat up. I remained where I was.

"She is also one of the most compassionate people I know. She is a very loving person, even though she has been through a lot in her life. Did you know that she was in a previous marriage? She was quite young, only twenty. They conceived a child, but as soon as he found out, he left her. She got the divorce papers two weeks later. She signed them and never saw him again; the one who had said that he loved her again and again."

I craned my neck to look at his face, and, even though it was upside down, his green eyes seemed speculative, like he was wondering if he should have told me this or not.

"She worked so hard to make sure that her baby would have the best possible future. And in the end, I think it was the hard work that caused her the problems. There were complications in the birth, and her little son died two days later. "

"That's…" I was at a loss for words, "She didn't deserve to go through that."

"No one deserves to go through that." He met my eyes and there was something in them that I didn't understand.

"She was depressed, for a very long time…but eventually she pulled her life together. She was able to sell her engagement ring and she bought a small house, which she fixed up, and sold for a profit. She then bought another house and so on."

He brushed a stand of hair away from my face and a slight blush rose to my cheeks.

"She met Carlisle at a charity fundraiser. It took him a while to get her to trust him, almost a year. They married by the time she was twenty-four. She's never been happier"

"I'm glad that worked out for her. It's a nice story…like saying no matter what happens, hopefully you can rectify your mistakes and start again."

He placed his hand under my chin and lightly tipped it up so he could see my face.

"Most people don't have demand engagement rings worth ten thousand dollars to get them started."

His eyes burned into mine, or maybe I was just imagining the scorching heat that his eyes were oozing. We stayed like that for a few moments longer until he moved his hand and cleared his throat slightly.

My face tingled where he had touched it and I bit my lip.

"So will I ever meet her?"

"Who? Esme?" He got out of the bed and I sat up. He rummaged in his drawers for a few moments.

"Yeah. Esme"

"She was already here" he said, turning to me.

"What?!" I squeaked

"You don't think that _I _undressed you did you?"

He had a playful glint in his eyes and I calmed down a little bit, formulating my own plan.

"I dunno, Mr Cullen. I wouldn't know what to think after all those nightclub romps that I've heard about" I bit my lip and smiled slightly.

"Bella, those tabloids are a falsity and exist only to drag people's names through the mud. There never has and never will be a nightclub…_romp_." he paused and spat the word, disgustedly, "associated with me, or any of my brothers and sisters."

He was silent for a while and I couldn't help but laugh at his outrage. His eyes softened and he smiled a little.

"Well, perhaps Emmett and Rosalie could cause a media flurry, but I assure you that the rest of us aren't so flamboyant about our relationships." The outrage had faded from his voice and I had to wonder…

"Your relationship? How has that managed to escape the media? The notorious bachelor Edward Cullen finally has a girlfriend. I can see the headlines now."

A part of me was joking, but there was a larger, very jealous part of me that waited in anticipation for him to dismiss the motion of his being in a relationship.

"I don't have a girl friend. I've never had anything of the sort." He said adamantly.

"Oh, well the way you said it…" I bit down on my lip to suppress the smile that was forming.

I didn't like the relief that I felt as he dispelled any rumours of his having a girlfriend.

"No, I've never felt this way about anyone before."

My heart stopped, had he just said what I thought he said?

**(A/N I was going to be evil and leave it there, but it's not a very long chapter)**

**EPOV**

"No, I've never felt this way about anyone before"

Shit. Had I just said that? Gathering by the shocked look on Bella's face; yes, in fact, I had just blurted that I was practically in love with her.

Screw practically.

There was a knock at the door, and I used the distraction to throw a pair of sweats and a zip up hoodie at Bella. I knew she was embarrassed by her lack of clothes.

"Thanks" she said, pulling on the clothes quickly.

If I had my way than those ugly clothes would never have the privilege of residing anywhere near her body. I would much rather seeing her in the tight jeans and shirt combo that I had seen her in the first day I met her. The first day I laid my eyes on her exquisite beauty.

I pulled myself from my thoughts and opened the door a crack. This would be a very compromising position for Bella, if she were to be seen in my room.

It was the kitchen staff, naturally. I opened the door a little wider to allow the girl with the breakfast tray laden with food through

"Thankyou for this, and your discretion" I said, slipping her a one hundred dollar bill.

"N-n-no problem!" she exclaimed and practically ran from the room.

I shut the door and turned the light on. As the lights came on, the awkwardness settled in. The darkness had created a cool, peaceful atmosphere and the fluorescent lights had the adverse effect. I was suddenly convinced that I was far too forward with my actions, and what I had said before did nothing to dispel the feeling of unease. I would now have to either explain my actions to her, or make one giant cover up.

"I've never felt like _that_ before, I mean"

Cover up sounded good. Explaining myself to her might involve her running and screaming, and that was certainly not the objective I wanted to achieve.

I had to do what I could to try and make things right. I was not thinking, nor acting like a gentleman lately.

"Of course you did." She said brusquely, drawing the hoodie around her.

Her small form was almost completely enveloped by my over-sized clothes; oversized for her; I had grown out of them a while ago. I couldn't help but to smile, she was nothing short of adorable in the clothes, and I detested what I had thought earlier.

Although no clothes would certainly look better on her exquisite form. It was a moot point; there was no way that I would allow myself to see her without clothes. No. Way.

I groaned softly and set the tray down in front of her.

"Esme was thoughtful enough to have the staff prepare lunch for you"

"Oh! No. I have to go Edward! I don't know my schedule and it must have been ages since I clocked out. I have to get back to work. And I don't know where my bag or uniform are."

At that moment I received a text message from Alice. Why in the world would Alice be texting me?

_It's in the closet, next to the ties._

_And don't worry about that cow_

_in tour admin, I took care of it._

_Love you _

_A_

"Just eat Bella. I have a feeling that it's all been taken care of." I sighed exasperatedly

"Alice?" she asked knowingly, with an incredibly tempting smile on her face.

"Yes. How did you know?" I was genuinely shocked, Alice was very careful with who she let in on the secret.

She picked up her fork and twirled the spaghetti around it. She chewed thoughtfully, and a small smudge of sauce was left on her chin.

"Emmett" she said, as if it explained everything, and of course it did.

She took another bite of spaghetti and this time, I had to fight the urge to lick the sauce off her chin.

Just because I was a gentleman, didn't mean I wasn't a man.

**Be warned…long A/N here where I am talking about crap. You can just skip to the last 3 lines.**

**I would like to say that I haven't been neglecting this story, I have been finalising the plot for the past three days. That's right. I now have a sequence of events that's over 3000 words long…and it's not finished…oops. I probably should have done that before I started writing. Oh, well tomorrow's another day, and hopefully another update.**

**Also, that I have come up with another plot for another story! YAY! But I would like to get this one's plot done before I post it…so yeah. But I have a good feeling about this next one…lol. It should be up in the next couple of weeks.**

**I am so weird. **

**I would just like to point out, that this chapter was like, 6 pages in Microsoft Word. And for some reason, this chapter was really hard to write. Sorry about the wait, but this story is up to the transitional point—**

**you know…the part ****before ****they jump into the relationship— for a couple of months…to make it seem more believable. This is the part where I always get stuck writing stories…so there will probably be a time-jump after two or more chapters. My chapters are way too long. Do you realise that one chapter is roughly only 4-5 hours? That's insane, I'm way too descriptive.**

**OK ANYWAYS**

**I tired to make Edward more…cough manly cough in this chapter…and yeah.**

**Do any guys even read this story? Drop a line in if you do ; )**


	12. No More Tears

**Last time I meant that my chapters are too long to be describing what I was trying to say, I know my chapters are really short.**

Chapter 12 — No more tears

EPOV

Bella had finished her lunch a few moments ago and she had lain back down on the bed, claiming that she was 'more stuffed than a thanksgiving turkey'.

I smiled at her silly expression, just savouring the moment and being able to look at her beautiful face without getting caught.

A few seconds later a small frown formed between her eyes and I could just imagine the worry that would be reflected her expressive chocolate brown eyes.

She heaved a heavy sigh and sat up straight, allowing her hair to form a curtain around her face. God, how I so desperately wanted to brush it away and kiss her senseless. I tried to steer my mind away from such thoughts, before I did something impulsive like actually kiss her.

No matter how tempting those full lips were.

"I really do hope that I'm not fired." She said, interrupting my thoughts and fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"Alice said that she took care of it" I responded, knowing that my time with her was almost up.

I had so many things to say to her, and she had so many things she needed to hear. I had such a thirst to know anything—_everything_ about her. I wanted to know which movies made her cry, what her favourite song was, what she thought about when she woke up in the middle of the night.

So I decided to start small. There would be time for my stalkerish tendencies later.

"Bella…" I started slowly…no need to freak her out just yet, "I just wanted—"

An annoying ring tone sounded from the cupboard. Saved by the bell, I thought dryly. Of course,_ of course_ we would be interrupted when I had something to ask her, the question that had been burning in my mind since the say that I had met her…which I realised with a start, was less than three days ago.

**(A/N That's what I'm talking about. around 20, 000 words, and only three days to show for it. Utter ridiculousness. Oh well, after this chapter, I can get things moving a bit quicker)**

"I think that's mine" Bella said, quickly scurrying to the closet and rummaging in her back until she pulled out an old purple Nokia 3020. It was quite possibly one of the crappiest mobile phones I had ever seen, and it was scratched and chipped all over. **(Google it)**

"Hello, this is Isabella Swan speaking" How adorable, only Bella would answer her own personal phone with her full name. A small crease appeared between her eyes, and I resisted the urge to wipe it away.

She sat back on her haunches, whist I sat down on the corner of the bed, I was trying my hardest to prevent eavesdropping on her conversation.

"…Black? OH! Mr Black, yes, of course I remember you."

She laughed lightly, and the sound pained me. Only once had I been blessed with causing this exquisite sound; I vowed that I would make her laugh more often.

"Oh! Really? Thankyou so much! Umm…today? From four 'til nine?...Yes…okay…thankyou!"

Four until nine? As in nine pm? A meeting with her landlord? No, she wouldn't be so exultant at the thought of her landlord. A job offer perhaps. She _had_ hinted at financial problems, but Bella wasn't the type to ask for charity from anyone and she would say no more on the subject.

Her eyes shone with relief, she quickly said her goodbyes and hung up on the stranger.

I did not expect what happened next. She launched herself at me, catching me in a fierce embrace. I could only fall back on the bed and hug her back, too intoxicated by her unique fragrance to do anything else.

I cautiously dropped my head to the crook of her shoulder and breathed her in. So overwhelming was the scent of her skin that I completely forgot about the phone call, or its implications. None of that mattered now.

The only thing that mattered was her.

**BPOV**

I realised after I threw myself at him that it probably wasn't a good idea. I didn't want to let go though. He was so soft, so warm, so _there_. His smell was so exhilarating, and it calmed me at the same time. I blushed as I realised that we were in a slightly compromising position.

It was so stupid, why had I launched myself at him anyways? I wasn't usually this clingy with people…albeit there were no people in my life to cling to.

His hands rubbed lightly up and down my back. It felt so good. I trembled slightly. This was nice, just being held, just knowing that someone was there, it made all the difference in the world.

eI felt him exhale into my hair and as his mouth watering scent washed past me I came to my senses.

He was the first kid. The son of the president of the United States of America. I couldn't do this, I just couldn't. I had to get out now, before I got in too deep. With shocking clarity I realised that out of the three says I had known Edward, I had broken down, crying in front of him; and now, I had tacked him to the floor, with no explanation, no reasoning.

He must think I was a lunatic. I was pretty sure that I was. I closed my eyes and breathed him in deeply one last time, I couldn't let myself be so vulnerable in front of him again, but I just wanted to savour this one moment, the one moment where I could just pretend that he was mine.

I sighed and slipped out of his comforting embrace and sat back on the bed.

He looked at me quizzically, not as if he was shocked, or surprised by my actions, but as if he was realising something for the first time.

I blushed deeply as he continued to stare, unabashed. I realised that I would have to come up with a reason for hurling myself at him.

"I…uh…they had an opening." No need to tell him it was at a trashy local diner.

"They want me to start today."

"Oh, and I guess you're very happy about this recent development?" He asked, always the polite gentleman.

"Yes. Well. Now I can pay off my bills easier…you won't believe how much a second job will help me."

"Maybe you can buy another means of transportation. The poor old monsters almost had it" He grinned an easy grin and I couldn't help but smile back at his taunting.

"Bloody Volvo driver" I quipped back

**(I don't know if this will make any sense to non-Australians, it was an ad a while back on TV. Anyhoo)**

"Better than a rusted old Chevy."

"That's what you say now, but when we get in an accident we'll see whose car comes out on top"

"The best case scenario there is that the old thing gets totally mangled and they'll have to sell it for scrap metal."

"Edward!" I laughed a little and he joined in. It was nice. Just light superficial laughter…I needed more of that in my life.

Our chuckles died down and I bit my lip, raising my eyes towards him. His eyes probed mine with a quiet intensity for a moment.

"And now you have to go" he said, his beautiful eyes calm, and resigned.

It was a statement, not a question. I sighed softly. It almost seemed as if he _wanted _me to stay. Like he didn't want me to go. I looked down and mentally reprimanded myself for such thoughts. Of course he didn't want me. Why would _anyone_ want me?

"Yes. Thankyou Edward…for…all this. And for the lend of your clothes." I discreetly inhaled again, a slightly diluted form of his smell still remained on his old clothes. There was a pause.

"Unfortunately…I don't have anything to change back into."

"That's where you're wrong." He got up, causing the bed to rise slightly.

He made his way towards the closet, and opened it to reveal a tour guide uniform, I missed it before when I got my phone.

He pulled out the new uniform and smirked. I managed to rip my gaze away from his perfect face to look at my uniform. It really wasn't that funny.

I groaned softly as I took in the new uniform. It consisted of a white blouse and a blue tie, with a form fitting beige jacket that was synched in at the waist with a red belt. It was all topped of with a blue a-line skirt that sat just above the knees.

It was classy and sexy at the same time. Definitely not a look that worked for me. The best I could manage was trashy and awkward. I didn't actually have to wear that thing did i?

Edward pulled at the tie and I saw that a not was attached. I quickly snatched it away when I saw that my name was on it.

_Bella_

_Yes, you do have to wear it. _

_It's the new tour guide uniform!_

_Now you don't have to wear that scratchy  
woollen one! This is cotton. Cotton breathes, _

_Embrace the cotton!_

_I designed it especially for you. _

_You should feel special, and not complain._

_Edward will love you in it._

_And it's even free of charge!_

I blushed slightly after the line about Edward

_I feel like we're such good friends already,_

_but I know that I have to let you experience the_

_things I've seen so you can feel like we're friends too._

_Trust me, its inevitable..._

_There are also a number of inevitable things that_

_are going to happen whether you like it or not. _

_So just embrace it, and don't be afraid._

_I know you don't think it, but you are beautiful._

_Love, _

_Alice!_

I breathed in, overwhelmed by her generosity and genuineness. I quickly folded the note and slipped in the front pocket of my backpack, aware of Edwards' eyes on me.

He didn't say anything, he just simply handed me the uniform and directed me towards the en suite so I could get changed.

I changed into the uniform and tried to make it a little baggy on my body. I felt uncomfortable in this, but Alice was right about one thing; Cotton breathes.

Before I stepped out of the bathroom I hugged Edwards' clothes tightly to me and inhaled deeply. He smelled _so good_. Sooner or later he would realise that I was no good. I was broken and lifeless and cold. He was the opposite, always so warm and…_there_ and whole. I tried not to let any tears out. I repressed all my feelings in that moment. I really didn't want to have an in-depth self analysis about my feelings for him. It was better to just let it slide.

I timidly stepped out of the bathroom. Edward was facing the other way, his hand running through his fashionably dishevelled hair. I smiled and took him in, in all his gloriousness. I hadn't noticed what he wore today, to distracted by his perfect face.

He was wearing suit pants and an ivory button up that was untucked and crumpled, probably from when he was sleeping. The first two buttons were undone, and it hinted at his muscular chest.

He noticed me standing there and smiled.

"Hey. You're out"

A different look crossed his face and I wasn't sure whether to blush or run. I settled for biting my lip and meeting his eyes in confusion.

"Alice doesn't mess around" He said.

No shit.

The way he was eyeing me…it made me feel exposed and vulnerable. I didn't like feeling like that in front of guys. It brought back bad memories. Memories of when I dated Tyler.

It was a dark time. Of course, I was too dumb and naive to look at what had happened in his past relationships, I was just happy that _finally_ a good looking guy, with substance, had taken the time to talk to _me_.

He said he loved me, and I thought I was in love with him. I was wrong. The first chance he got, he pressured me into situations that I never would have been in if it weren't for him.

Situations that I couldn't handle. That I couldn't escape from.

Until I ran. I made arrangements to move to D.C, as far away as I could get from that rainy little town, within reason and still with good facilities for Charlie.

I hated what everyone was saying about me. That I was a slut, pregnant, with Tyler's child. They were rumours that he had spread, once he got angry and realised that I wouldn't give him what he wanted anymore. That I wouldn't be his submissive little bitch and answer to his every beck and call.

The bruises cleared, and eventually the physical pain faded. But the heaviness on my soul never did. I developed a severe aversion to men. I hated them. I hated them touching me, or even looking at me. Because every time they did, it would remind me of _him_ what he used to do. It made me sick.

Until now. Until I met Edward. Everyday he was restoring my trust in men. Everyday he was making me think I could be honest and open with him.

I didn't like that my wall was crumbling. I realised that I had been standing with a faraway look in my eyes for a long time.

I cleared my throat and offered a small smile to Edward, who seemed concerned. Probably for my mental health.

"Thanks again for everything today." I took a deep breath and gathered my belongings.

"Here" I said, pressing Edwards clothes into his hands.

I went to leave the room, but Edward caught the back of my jacket.

"Bella?" I turned around

"Yeah Edward?"

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked cordially

"Um, why?" I couldn't help it. The poor guy, almost every time he saw me I would burst into tears. Not an encouraging response. So why would he want to see me tomorrow?

"You can tell me all about how the job went"

"Oh, well, I guess I will see you then"

He offered a smile, which I returned timidly.

As I walked to my car I went over today's events in my head. I had slept, in a bed, right next to him. He told me about his parents, he didn't try to take advantage of me…and he wanted to see me again.

I felt right in my decision to hold back my feelings when I was with him.

I made a pact to myself.

No more crying. No more making him watch me, while I pathetically clung to him, crying hysterically. No more tears.

And most important of all…no more eating spaghetti in front of him. I had gotten it everywhere.

* * *

**Hello fanfictioners.**

**I know it's been like a month or more since i updated, and I'm really sorry.  
I don't have any excuses, I'm just lazy. Hopefully, _hopefully, _I will update more often.  
But I really can't make any promises.  
****  
On another note, I've had a chest infection for the past two weeks Woo! Not. I caught it from my semi-formal,  
which was in the last week of October, and I'm really over it lol. And! I have 7 assignments due next week. Woo. Fun. I havent even started one. *sigh***

**Also! I just had to mention the presidential elections! What does everyone think of the new American president?**

**I watched it today (cause i was at home sick) and its actually Wednesday over here, and they showed us like the massive lines for voting, and the speeches etc. **

**Anyways, i hope you enjoy and don't come after me with a large bread stick, and plan to beat me to death with it.**

**I really need to live.**

**anni93 **


	13. Candy Cane

So a few days ago I found out that Daddy's Little Cannibal is dead. That shocked me. A lot. She was one of my favourite writers on fanfic; her work was…I guess it still is amazing. She is renown on fanfic…and under normal circumstances I would say "Get your ass over to her profile and read them" but these aren't normal circumstances. The first thought I had when I read the announcement on her profile (posted by Bronzehairedgirl620) was "No, she can't be dead. It's not possible". I didn't meet her; hell I didn't even talk to her through fan fiction. I aspire to be as good as a writer as her…she would have become a writer…I don't know if you read the story "Cigarette Burns" before she took it off to re-write it for class…but it was damn good…all her stories were…are. I know it's been ages since I've updated…but I guess this has brought things into perspective for me. I don't know when (or if) I'll update again and I don't even know if any of you are reading this…but I don't care…I thought I'd just have my say.

All's fair in love and war, but life and death have a lot to answer to

—Unknown, and me

***This is not edited, sorry for mistakes**

Chapter 13— Candy Cane

**BPOV**

I pulled up at the diner, dressed in my new uniform and sighed. I killed the ignition and sat in the cab of my truck, adjusting to the silence that was left when the deafening roar stopped.

My mind was filled with Edward, and I knew that I had to take some time to clear my head before I went in there. I took a couple of deep breaths and focused on not letting my clumsiness overcome me.

I would do fine...I needed this job, and it would work out great. Positive thinking and all that jazz.

I locked up my truck and made my way into the diner; the door tinkled pleasantly. The diner was surprisingly full, but I looked at my watch and saw that it was around 2pm. The after-lunch rush I guess. The diner was filled with conversation, the sound and smell of frying oil, the sound of cholesterol rising.

The diner was well-lit and very bright. There was the typical neon sign outside of the door and the classics diner style continued inside.

There were booths around the walls and the seats were a typical vinyl red. The tables were a white marble-like substance, with flecks of black. The floor was a checked white and red linoand there were chairs and tables around that followed the theme. There were also the typical bar stools, also a shiny red. The walls had a red stripe going along the bottom and top and were the predominantly white wall was sporadically interrupted by framed pictures and newspaper articles. This place had charm and it was authentic without looking try-hard, I was in love with it.

I walked up to the counter and sat on one of the bar stools. The kind waitress that I had talked to last time made her way over to me.

"Umm. Hey. Angela isn't it?"

"Yep" She smiled and at that moment a guy with blonde hair called out to the back.

"Burn one, take it through the garden and pin a rose on it!"

I looked at Angela, utterly confused, until she translated.

"Diner slang," she said, pouring some coffee beans into the machine, "It means a hamburger with lettuce, tomato and onion. Pretty confusing right?"

I just nodded my head in awe.

The guy who had called out to the cook in a different language then gave me a once over before yelling out the back again.

"And check the ice!" he said with a wink directed towards me.*****

I looked to Angela for translation but she just sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

"Boys" she muttered before talking another order.

"Flop two, over easy and a Noah's boy on bread, hold the grass and paint it red"

I looked at her confused once again.

"Two eggs, with the yolk still runny and a ham sandwich without lettuce but with ketchup. Its all the more fun when they rhyme" she smiled easily

"I'm sure it is" I muttered, I was so out of my element.

"Mr Black's round the back, so just go to him and he'll give you your uniform and tell you what to do And don't worry, we just use the slang to get a rise out of the customers" she winked at me and I laughed a little back.

I did as she suggested and travelled along the familiar hallway. I came to a stop outside the door and I raised my hand to knock, but I stopped when I heard a loud thump. It sounded like someone had thumped their fist on a desk.

"For Christ's sake, James. You need to be more careful. This plan depends on you keeping this job. There's only so much Kingswood can do and now the plan is delayed for three months. Do you have any idea what this will do to our planning? My finances are going to be shot to hell, all because you cant keep your fucking libido under control."

His voice was getting louder and louder as he continued his rant. I didn't know what he was talking about, but I was certain that I didn't want to be part of it. I had enough on my plate as it was. It was time to intercede. I knocked on the door loudly.

"What?!" He yelled as I opened the door a fraction. I looked at him with wide eyes and his mouth turned up in a smile. He held the receiver away from his mouth as he talked to me.

"Bella, do come in."

His disposition changed and a dark cloud settled over his continence again.

"Fix it" he practically growled and slammed down the phone.

He got out of his chair and made his way to the door way where I was standing. He placed his hand on the small of my back and directed me to another room.

After the conversation I had just overheard, I wasn't feeling trusting of him and I shirked out of his grasp as soon as it was polite to do so. We reached the back room, which had a dark and dingy air about it. A single bare light bulb was dangling eerily from the ceiling and did little to illuminate the room. The bright and cheery front that the customers saw out the front was just that, a front.

Around ten lockers were positioned around the walls and in the middle of the room was a table, on either side doors led off to the bathrooms. The room was scarily symmetrical, I had an urge to rearrange the room.

"Here we are." Jake smiled impossibly wide and walked past me to a set of the lockers.

He spun the dial on one and it opened with a groan.

"Gotta have that fixed" he said, flashing his teeth at me again, in a way that wasn't entirely reassuring in this dark and grimy room.

I smiled timidly back, and reminded myself once again why I was here.

_Charlie. For him_.

My own pain didn't matter, as long as he was healthy and well.

"So here's your uniform, all freshly washed and pressed." He handed me a typical waitresses' uniform. Short red skirt, which would just be brushing around 30cm above my knees. Tight white blouse with a red neck tie that went under the collar and an optional red half vest. Topping it all off was an adorable (gag) hat in the style of a 1950's nurses' cap and a red apron. Great. I would look like a sluttish candy cane.

Then I looked at the shoes. In the true style of old school diner fashion they were red and white roller blades.

"You don't have to wear the blades, but I would rather red or white heels if you didn't. While tennis shoes are practical, I don't really think that they match this place, you know, the customers really dig the 50's charm its got going on" God heels or blades what a choice.

I was starting to think that this guy is a bit of a sleaze; he was at least ten years older than me. I sucked it up and managed to smile at him.

"The blades will be fine. I appreciate you hiring me." I said, choosing not to inform him of balance, or lack thereof.

"It's no problem. You can just get changed out the back and Angela will show you all the ropes, its pretty easy and you seem like a smart girl, so you should pick it up pretty quick" He winked at me and started to back out the door.

It closed and I gave a sigh of relief, turning towards the bathroom before it abruptly opened again. I span around.

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"The combination is 1,2,3,4." He said, referring to my locker

"Thankyou Mr Black, I really do appreciate this" I said earnestly, meaning it, even if I didn't like this guy much.

"It's no problem Bella, and if you keep thanking me I may have to find a way to repay me." He said darkly, attempting humour, but the only thing it achieved was raising the hairs on the back of my neck.

He left then, and I got changed into the…uniform and placed my belongings into the locker, ready to start my shift.

I slammed the locker a little too forcefully and unbalanced myself, landing on my arse.

I predicted that I would fall over many times before the night was done.

***

I arrived home at 12 am. The first thing I did when I finished my shift was slide those godforsaken rollerblades off. I was met with a sight I was not prepared for, my feet were blistered and bleeding, not enough to make me nauseous, but enough to feel sick. I knew my feet were hurting, and now I knew why, but there was no way in hell that I was going out and buying red or white heels. I was dead tired, annoyed that I had to take a circuitous route to get into my apartment and I smelt like grease, fast food and coffee. Who really drinks 5 extra-large, extra caffeinated cups of coffee at 11pm at night? Writers, junkies, people who look like they're trying to escape sleep…nightmares that they just don't want to confront.

I'm glad that I wasn't one of those people, with awful haunting pasts… not too haunting anyways…I just didn't trust…_certain _people, I didn't like them touching me, it reminded me of _him _and I hated thinking about the time that we were together. But I was glad for what I had…I had a roof over my head, food and a relatively happy past.

I knew that I wasn't happy with my life at the moment, and I was a little bit bitter at my parents for leaving me in this position, but I loved them both dearly and I couldn't blame them for my problems.

Before I prepared myself for bed I toasted two pop tarts and walked down the hall to wash both my uniforms while eating my dinner. I threw them in on delicate wash and contemplated my first day at work at the diner. I thought that I would have started as a dish pig, but to my surprise I was put at the counter, taking money and doing coffee and cake orders. Angela took care of the hot food orders and I envied her for being able to wear flat white tennis shoes and black pants.

I asked her about it and was surprised by her reply.

"_I guess that's just one of the benefits of being pregnant_" she had answered, radiant smile on her face.

She was still skinny as a pin and when I congratulated her she informed me that she was about six weeks along. Her and her husband had gotten married six months ago and were both ecstatic at the thought of little feet going pitter-patter around the house. Not the exact wording she used, but the sentiment was there.

I didn't think I would ever have kids. I wanted to be a mother…of course I did, what girl doesn't think about being pregnant at least once in her life? But there was no one for me. I was not a good catch, I suppose I could just find a random man and hook up with him, but I was loathe to giving my virginity away like that. What little I had done was not my decision, I didn't want to, _he_ had made me and when I didn't do other things… I knew I wasn't in a good place to have a child either, I would be paying off loans for a long time and I wouldn't be healthy, happy or financially stable enough to have a child and love and nurture it the way it deserved.

I moved my clothes out of the washing machine and into the dryer. After about five minutes the little room warmed up and I shivered pleasantly at the warmth. It was almost like a hug. I knew myself well enough to know that I missed the familiarity of a hug. The first time someone had touched affectionately me in…years was when Edward had cradled me in his arms on that second day. Edward…was…well Edward and as nice as it as having his…acquaintance? Friendship? I knew it wouldn't last for long. I remembered his warm embrace earlier today and sighed. Would Edward be opposed to having a one night stand with me? I blushed at the thought, and was glad that there was no-one around to see me turn a deep vermillion.

I admonished myself immediately. No matter how much I liked Edward, even if I…fell in love with him…I couldn't expect anything on his end. He was so warm and caring, and his friendship was enough for me. More than enough. It was more than enough that he even talked to me, he even noticed me. I knew I was kidding myself. I wanted Edward Cullen but it just hurt all the more knowing that I could never have him.

The dyer stopped and I scrubbed a few tears from my eyes bitterly, leaving the warm room and entering my cold apartment. I locked all my security locks, headed into my bedroom, locked the chains there and hung up my uniforms. I desperately needed a shower and for once I had one, wincing as the hot water stung my blisters.

After the stinging subsided I let the hot water relax my tense muscles and sighed in appreciation. I washed my hair with my el cheapo freesia shampoo. I probably shouldn't be so negative, I could not have shampoo and conditioner and I could stink. This was much better. I finished my shower, deciding to shave my legs. That was a dumb idea. Razor: 90c from Safeway, cutting yourself shaving: priceless. I dry retched as I smelt the blood, immediately turning the water to cold and I left my leg under the cold stream until it stopped bleeding. I used to faint at the smell of blood, but I built up a resistance to it, so to speak. I remembered that I didn't have any bandaids, and added them to my mental list, I had been fortunate enough to escape most injuries for the last six months or so, and I had a feeling that my good luck was going to end soon.

I dressed in my old clothes and buried myself deep in the covers, remembering Edwards warmth today, the softness of his bed. The last thing I remembered before I drifted asleep was that I would be twenty-one in approximately four hours.

***It means 'Check out the hot chick that just walked in' lol. Gotta love Wikipedia.**


	14. And you look like one too

Chapter 14 — And you look like one too!

**EPOV**

As I smoothly drove my Volvo into the garage underneath my apartment complex Bella's words echoed through my head.

_Uhm, Why_?_ Oh…I guess._

As if she actually thought that I wasn't dying to see her again. As if she didn't think that she was of enough value for me too see again.

This deeply bothered me. It had bothered me all afternoon, ever since she was out of my presence. I had half a mind to follow her to see her new place of employment, but I resisted that particularly stalkerish urge. I keyed myself and stepped into my apartment. Home sweet home it was not, but it was a place of safety and peace, The only person who had access to this place, besides Alice and Esme was the cleaner, who was, stereo typically enough, a portly Puerto Rican woman in her early sixties

I absent-mindedly wandered to my bedroom, and through to the shower, taking a shower while pondering my thoughts. Bella's lack of self confidence being a forerunner. It seemed so odd to me, I wondered what had happened to her to crush her faith in herself, and in other people so easily. By the way she had reacted when James had assaulted her, it probably had been caused by a man. Her father? Unlikely, seeing as she had taken on two jobs in order to financially support him. A brother or cousin perhaps? But obviously she had relatives that she was close with, or they would be helping her out at the moment she needed it, and she had never mentioned anything about siblings. That left the one option that I did not want to consider. A man, a past admirer or even _boyfriend_. I ground my teeth at the thought of anyone treating her with such disrespect.

I heard the landline ring and I grumbled as I struggled to wash the soap from my eyes. I had half a mind to ignore it, it was probably Alice, but if it wasn't I could miss a potentially important call. I quickly towelled off as I wrapped a towel around myself and answered the phone with trepidation.

"Hey Edward" said an overly chipper voice from the other end

I internally sighed, Alice 1-0.

"Hello Alison" I knew that annoyed her to no end, regardless that it was not her real name

"Fine. If that's the way you're going to be ill just let you go back to your sad little life and not tell you about Bella." Panic struck me, had something happened?

"Bella!? What about Bella?" I said urgently

"somehow I knew that would get your appreciation"

Alice, 2-0

"Alice…" I growled in waring

"Oh fine, spoil my fun then" She huffed, not saying anything else.

I was silent for the minute, waiting for her to be more forthcoming information.

She huffed again before picking up a horribly nasal tone and started singing, again, horribly

"_I know something you don't know, I know something you don't know"_ Trying to crack my composure.

It worked, she knew as well as I did that I could not stand her singing.

"Alice!" I yelled above the incessant noise. "Tell me or I'm hanging up!"

"You would not do that little brother, especially since its about Bella" she said smugly. She had me there.

"well can you at least cut the teasing and just _tell_ me? It's been an…interesting day" I said resignedly, trying to make this as quick and painless as possible.

"Oh I know" she said, something akin to innuendo in her voice.

I was once again silent

"Fine" she sighed theatrically, after my lack of response.

"Well, after I first met Bella, I ran a background check on her tomorrow." Her tone told me that she had more to say, but I was furious that she would invade Bella's privacy like that.

"Alice! Not only is that an illigeal waste of the agencies money and time but it is also a huge invasion of privacy!" I drew a breath to continue, but she intercepted.

"Oh calm down Edward, and you say that I'm the theatrical one." I could practically hear her eye roll

"I only did it to make sure she wasn't some psycho after your money and fame."

"And you couldn't have just pulled up her files on the system, seeing as she is an employee?"

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that" Of course she hadn't

"Anyways, we're getting off topic" She said briskly

"Which is…?"

"Don't get snarky Edward" She said, obviously finding some sort of sick pleasure in tormenting me

"Alice I swear to God…"

"Fine! I just found something interesting out that I thought you might like to know" She relented, finally

"Yes?" I asked, just willing her to go on and end this godforsaken call.

"Bella is turning Twenty one tomorrow. And I get the impression that that big, flashy, _expensive_ car you're thinking of getting her won't sit well. Think more on a twenty dollar budget, think pracitcal" With that she hung up and I was left clutching the receiver, emitting a loud tone, the only sound besides questions tumbling around in my head.

**BPOV**

An incessant beeping ripped me from my, for once, pleasant dreams. The imagined warmth disappeared and all I was left with was the impression of warmth and safety— and above all, love.

I whimpered as I struggled to recapture the feelings that I had just experienced, It was what I craved most, and waking up to the stark reality of my life had left me severely disappointed.

I shivered as I abruptly sat up and took in the chill of my apartment. I let out a sigh and, grabbing clothes on the way, wrenched myself out of bed and into the shower.

After I was passably clean, I quickly got changed and twisted my hair into submission, applying a little makeup to mask the still yellowing bruises.

I surveyed myself in the rust-flecked mirror. I didn't look any different than yesterday. Though, thinking back to my last birthday, I certainly looked as if I had aged. Permanent black bags now resided under my eyes and my actual eyes themselves had taken on a weary, slightly worn look. I sighed and turned away from my lustreless appearance.

"Happy birthday to me" I said sarcastically as I exited my apartment, the back way, making sure to lock everything behind me and grab my waitresses' uniform and the ridiculous roller blades, whose wrath was still wreaking havoc on my feet.

As soon as I got into my truck I cranked the heat, and locked the doors. Once I had warmed up sufficiently I started the drive to the Whitehouse

***

I rolled through security with no problems, thankfully. I stashed my stuff in the lounge, in the locker I had been assigned and sighed as I clocked in. I smiled at Jessica, albeit not entirely pleasantly, who sat at the desk at the start of the tour, filing her nails absently. She narrowed her eyes at my new uniform, while she still had the old, daggy one on. Suck.

However, in an unexpected move she kept filing her nails with a smirk. It was almost like she was saying "I get paid twice as much as you to just sit here all day"

Bitch

I turned smiled pleasantly at the group before me and started the tour.

***

With a sigh and a slight grimace I slipped off the professional heels off and sat on the couch in the employee lounge. My feet had been stinging all morning and Jessica— in her true style— had made me take on two extra tours this morning, her tours. With each tour lasting the good part of an hour, and in addition to my three scheduled tours today I barely had the time to have a sip of water between each. My throat was almost hoarse and my feet hurt. Not to mention my lunch break was nearly two hours over due.

I my stomach grumbled as I filled it with water. Unappreciative thing. Out of habit, I went to curl my feet under me but stopped when my battered feet scraped the coarse fabric of the couch. I hurriedly removed them, checking to make sure that I hadn't left blood stains on the couch. Fortunately I hadn't. A dry cleaning bill was not what I needed right now.

I sipped my water again to try and soothe my throat and hoped that Edward had not come looking for me and been inconvienced. _As if Bella_. I said scathingly to myself. He had probably forgotten all about his offer to see me today. I sighed and lent back into the couch. Hoping to recuperate enough to get through this afternoons tours. Which, for the moment, totalled at three.

I sighed again heavily and rested the cool glass against my forehead. After a few minutes I looked around, hating to admit to myself that I was looking for Edward. Stupid Girl. Stupid, idiotic girl.

After another few minutes I felt disappointment settling into my stomach. He wasn't coming, _of course_ he wasn't coming.

"BELLA!" The booming shout startled me and I sloshed my glass of water, somehow managing to avoid my clothing.

She looked around to find the perpetrator.

"Emmett! Long time no see" My glare turned into a grin as a I saw him. I quickly slipped my feet back into my shoes and stood up, not wanting to cause unnecessary fuss. The move did not go unnoticed by Emmett however and he gave her a disapproving frown. He however, did not comment and instead called out loudly "HEY ED! Found her!"

Edward?

**EPOV**

I heard Emmett's loud shout and felt relief sweep through me. Bella. Finally.

At about ten o'clock I had enquired with Jessica where Bella would be. She was less than forthcoming with the information that I wanted. She instead informed me that her schedule was full and that there was extra tours that had been added to her load today.

"_She's not very good with the _hands on_ part of this job If you get my drift."_ Jessica had said, a presumably sultry look on her face. I got her drift. Emmett got her drift. Someone with the IQ of a small dog would have got her drift.

When I enquired as to why Jessica wasn't helping her out with this increased number she had also replied in a…_suggestive_ way.

"_In my experience I'd say that Bella needs a lot of practise. Whereas me? I have been doing this since I was just out of high school, even a little before."_ She had added a wink and I had been disgusted, dismissing her with a barely imperceptible nod.

After that I had taken to roaming the hallways, hoping to intercept her. A few times Emmett had told me that it would be better just to wait out in the employee lounge on that floor— the deserted one that Bella preferred. But I was restless. I was dying to surprise her, and truthfully, dying to see her again.

A few minutes previously Emmett and I had split up in a last ditch effort to find her, her lunch hour long over.

Naturally he had found her in the threadbare and run down employee lounge.

I hurried into the lounge to find Bella staring curiously at me and my look of annoyance at Emmett finding her first turning into a grin. She was alive and unharmed.

She smiled back at me for an impossibly long moment. Emmett sighed and then spoke.

"We have a surprise for you" He prompted me back into coherence.

"A surprise?" she said, almost resignedly "I don't like surprises" she admitted, shifting from one foot too the other. I noticed the slight grimace on her face and my eyes flickered down to the source of her discomfort.

Almost unharmed, I thought, correcting my earlier assessment.

Blisters it looked like. Probably from all the running around she had done this morning. I then realised in dismay that I was probably the cause of her increased workload today, I had probably pissed Jessica off.

I let this go for the moment, vowing to patch her up later.

"Its not a bad one, I promise" I smiled assuredly as Emmett took her cup to the sink and I came closer, placing my hand on her back to direct her towards my office.

"Edward…" she asked anxiously "What's all this about?"

I gave her a dubious look, his smile faltering slightly, had Alice lied to me?

"Bella, are you serious?" I said, studying her face.

She nodded and bit her lip, a familiar gesture that I recognised; Nervousness.

My smile twitched back up a little as I practically threw my office door open

"Happy Birthday Bella"

**Sorry about not updating in ages…months, its been a busy few months. I've been overseas (To New Zealand), had my heart crushed and got my learners licence. For driving. Watch out Australia. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter, even though its relatively short (:**


End file.
